Kung Fu Panda: La Nouvelle Légende
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Une minie série qui raconte les aventures d'un groupe d'élèves passionnés de Kung Fu qui vivent diver expériences pour devenir maîtres.
1. Le piège du loup

Épisode 1 le piège du loup

Il y a bien longtemps de cela, les loups ont forgé leur réputation pour être les plus grands voleurs de toute l'histoire de la Chine. L'un d'entres eux en particulier fut connu pour être le plus grand voleur et bagarreur du pays; Hiroshi, le loup! Génération après génération, ce loup a commis les plus grands vols que la Chine ait connus. Jusqu'au jour où un des plus grands maîtres Kung Fu, Oogway, ne parvienne à le neutraliser et à l'enfermer dans la prison de Chor-Gom où il est enfermer depuis plus de dix ans. Depuis ce jour, Oogway a recommander à tous les maître Kung Fu de la Chine de former les élèves talentueux si un jour il venait à s'échapper. C'est ici que débute l'histoire des élèves de maître Yoshi.

Dans un dojo situé dans une montagne à quelques kilomètres de la vallée de la paix, Maître Yoshi, un ours brun avec une tenue de maître jaune avec une ceinture noire, se tenait dans la salle d'entrainement avec le plus sérieux des regards observant deux de ses élèves prêts à s'affronter.

L'un d'entres eux était Toka, un léopard des neiges aux yeux jaunes comme une banane, un pelage blanc comme la neige, un pantalon noir et une ceinture orange.

Ce dernier se mit en position de combat prêt à affronter l'autre élève qui se mit aussi en position de combat.

Ce dernier était Koji, un scarabée noir aux yeux bleus avec une corne sur son front qu'il utilisait comme arme et un pantalon violet.

Yoshi : Koji!

Ce dernier hocha de la tête.

Yoshi : Toka!

Ce dernier hocha de la tête aussi.

Yoshi : Combattez!

Avec cette phrase prononcée, Koji fonça vers Toka avec un boost provoqué par ses ailes d'insecte.

Il tenta de frapper Toka au visage avec sa patte, mais il se baisa à temps et Koji frappa dans le vide.

Par la suite, Koji envoya autant de coups que ses pattes purent lui permette d'envoyé, mais Toka plaça ses deux bras devant lui pour se protéger de la pluie de coups.

Après quelques seconds, Toka brisa sa défense et envoya son pied à la figure de Koji qui le bloqua avec sa corne.

Ce dernier propulsa alors le pied de Toka avec sa corne, mais il parvint à faire un tour avec son corps et envoya son pied sur le côté de la tête de Koji.

Ce dernier parvint à bloquer le pied de Toka avec ses deux bras.

Soudain, Toka fit passer son autre pied sur l'autre côté de la tête de Koji et lui fit un Hurricanrana le projetant au sol.

Toka se leva alors sur Koji, l'immobilisant au sol.

Soudain, Maître Yoshi leva une de ses pattes ce qui prit l'attention des deux élèves.

Yoshi : C'est assez!

Toka se retira alors de sur Koji.

Yoshi : Koji, tu dois faire plus attention; simplement parce que tu parvient à bloquer une attaque ne signifie pas que tu es à l'abri! Excepter ça, je te félicites pour tes progrès!

Il tourna son attention à Toka.

Yoshi : Toka, comme d'habitude, tu t'es montrer digne d'un combattant et de mon disciple favoris. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te laisser aller; continue de t'entraîner dur, mon garçon!

Toka hocha la tête avec un sourire.

Yoshi : Bien, l'entrainement est terminé pour aujourd'hui! Vous pouvez disposez!

Il dit en quittant la salle par la porte.

Toka tourna alors son attention à Koji qui était toujours au sol et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Koji : Wow, Tok'! Tu t'améliores de jour en jour!

Il dit en acceptant la main de son ami pour se relever.

Toka : Je te retournes le compliment. J'ai simplement fais un petit jeu de pieds pour contrer ta défense à deux bras.

Koji hocha la tête avec un sourire.

Koji : Bon, tu viens? C'est l'heure du casse-croûte!

Toka : Et comment!

Disait-t-il en marchant à la sortie de la salle d'entrainement avec son ami vers la cantine.

Peu après, Toka et Koji arrivèrent à la cantine du dojo qui était remplie d'élèves qui revenaient aussi de leur entrainement.

Après êtres passer au comptoir à nourriture, les deux garçons se cherchaient une place pour manger leurs plats qui étaient des bols de nouilles, de boulettes de viandes et de légumes.

? : Hey! Toka! Koji!

Les deux garçons se tournèrent alors la tête pour voir un tapi où les élèves sont censés manger auquel était assis leur deux amis Neyo et Suya.

Neyo est un hérisson marron foncé sur les épines et pale sur l'avant. Il porte un pagne jaune sur ses hanches et quelques boules bleues et rouges sur ses épines.

Suya est une chouette des neiges blanche avec des tâches noires. Elle porte un drap noir autour de sa poitrine et sur ses anches, un bijou bleu dans son nombril et ses ailes sont noires sur le dessus et blanches sur le dessous.

Les deux mangèrent la même chose que leurs deux amis qui vinrent les rejoindre sur le tapi.

Neyo : Alors? Comment s'est passé l'entrainement?

Toka : J'ai encore gagné!

Il dit tout fier de lui.

Suya : Encore une fois?

Koji baissa alors la tête, couvert de honte.

Koji : C'est pas ma faute; Toka est le plus fort du dojo.

Neyo : On le sait tous! Pas vrai, Tok'?

Ils remarquèrent alors que Toka regardait quelque part ailleurs avec un regard concentré.

Koji : Toka?

Ils tournèrent alors leurs têtes vers où Toka regarda.

Ils aperçurent alors Alena, une femelle panthère noire qui portait un chandail japonais noir et violet et des pantalons gris, manger son repas toute seule dans un coin éloigné des autres élèves.

Neyo : Quelque chose t'attires chez cette fille?

Toka tourna alors son attention à Neyo.

Toka : C'est que son comportement m'inquiète; en dehors des entraînements, elle passe tout son temps seule. Elle lit des livres seule, elle mange dans son coin seule, elle dort dans une chambre seule. Je sais pas pourquoi elle agit comme ça, mais j'ai pitié d'elle.

Suya : Ben, pourquoi tu vas pas lui parler alors?

Toka tourna alors son attention vers Suya avec un sourire.

Toka : Hé! Bonne idée! J'y vais maintenant!

Il dit en prenant son repas dans ses mains et partit vers la place d'Alena.

Neyo : Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, Suya?

Il chuchota dans l'oreille de Suya.

Suya : Je l'espère.

Puis, Toka arriva devant le tapis où Alena mangeait un bol de riz avec des baguettes avec un regard très semblable à celui de Tigresse.

Toka : Hé, salut. Ça va?

Alena lui jeta un regard vide avant de recommencer à manger son riz.

Toka : Est-ce que ça te dérangerais si je m'assis ici?

Alena ne lui répondit toujours pas et continua à manger son riz.

Toka prit ça pour un oui et s'assit sur le tapis devant Alena et commença à manger son repas.

Toka avala alors une bouchée avant d'essayer de parler à la fille encore.

Toka : Alors, est-ce que tu as passé une bonne journée?

Alena acquiesça d'un signe de tête en continuant de manger son repas.

Toka commençait à être agacé par son silence.

Toka : Hey! J'essai juste d'avoir une fichue conversation avec toi au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué!

Soudain, Alena arrêta de manger et tourna son regard vers Toka pour lui parler enfin.

Alena : Je le sais; c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de parler avec le fameux meilleur élève du dojo qui veut ridiculiser les autres élèves et essayer de draguer les jolie filles ce qu'il essai de faire en ce moment même!

Elle recommença alors à manger.

Toka la fixait avec un regard bouche-bé.

Il se leva alors avec son repas et retourna s'asseoir avec ses amis.

Neyo : Alors? Ça a marché?

Toka : Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi elle passe son temps seule!

Il répondit avec un regard fâché.

Plus tard, une fois la nuit tombée, la pleine lune brillait dans le ciel au-dessus des montagnes alors que tous le monde dormaient dans le dojo.

Seul sur le sommet du dojo, Maître Yoshi restait éveillé observant la lune briller dans le ciel.

C'était si silencieux qu'il pouvait entendre une feuille d'un arbre dans le jardin du dojo tombé sur une mare d'eau.

Soudain, le silence fut brisé par un son de battement d'ailes qui attiraient immédiatement l'attention de Maître Yoshi.

Ce dernier se tourna rapidement pour voir que les battements d'ailes venaient d'une oie avec une tenue orange volant dans sa direction avec un air pressé qui portait un rouleau dans ses pattes.

Puis, l'oie atterrit devant Maître Yoshi complètement épuisé.

Oie : Maître Yoshi!

Maître Yoshi : Qu'y a-t-il, mon ami?

Oie : C'est un message urgent de la part de Maître Shifu!

Il dit en tendant le rouleau à Maître Yoshi qui le prit dans ses pattes.

Il ouvra alors le rouleau et sortit le message qu'il ouvrit avant de lire.

Après quelques secondes, il afficha un regard surpris.

Le lendemain matin, après l'heure du réveil, les élèves se dirigeaient vers la salle d'entrainement.

Dans un des couloirs, Toka, Koji, Neyo et Suya marchaient ensembles et rigolaient avant l'heure de l'entrainement.

Koji : Non! Tu rigoles?!

Neyo : Ouais! Et après, je lui ai dit; « Quel abruti! ».

Puis, tous nos amis se mirent à rire excepté Toka qui lui avait un regard sérieux.

Peu de temps après tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la salle d'entrainement assis sur leurs genoux avec Maître Yoshi sur son podium avec un regard plus sérieux que d'habitude ce qui enquit Toka.

Une fois tous les élèves assis sur leurs genoux et le silence régnant, Maître Yoshi commença son discours.

Maître Yoshi : Chers élèves, j'ai deux nouvelles à vous annoncer; premièrement, il n'y aura pas d'entrainement aujourd'hui!

Les élèves se mirent à chuchoter heureusement.

Maître Yoshi : Deuxièmement, j'ai de bien mauvaises nouvelles; hier soir, un messager du palais de Jade est venu me porter un message disant comme quoi un bandit s'est échapper de la prison de Chor-Gom! Mais pas n'importe quel bandit; il s'agit d'Hiroshi, le célèbre loup voleur et bagarreur!

Après avoir entendu ça, tous les élèves retinrent leur souffle avec des regards choqués.

Maître Yoshi : Je sais, je suis moi-même sous le choc. Maître Shifu m'a aussi informé que les cinq cyclones et le guerrier dragon ne pourront pas s'occuper de lui car ils sont en mission à la frontière du pays de sable. Donc, selon certains civils, Hiroshi aurait été aperçut dans une région pas trop loin d'ici. C'est pourquoi il m'a demandé d'envoyer une équipe formée de mes élèves pour l'arrêter!

Tous le monde fut encore plus choqué d'entendre que certains d'entres eux devront arrêter le plus grand voleur et bagarreur la Chine.

Maître Yoshi : Comme nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, j'ai déjà choisi ceux qui auront l'honneurs d'aller à leur première mission.

Il dit en commençant à lever sa main vers ses élèves qui affichèrent tous des regard effrayés.

Soudain, il pointa son doigt vers un de ses élèves qui fit tous les autres tourné leurs têtes vers l'élu.

Maître Yoshi : Le premier membre de l'équipe est Neyo!

En entendant ça, le hérisson sentit son cœur battre à cent mille à l'heure.

Puis, Maître Yoshi tourna sa main vers un autre élève.

Maître Yoshi : Suya!

Cette dernière retint son souffle et blottit ses plumes contre elle.

Maître Yoshi tourna alors sa main encore une fois.

Maître Yoshi : Alena!

Cette dernière afficha un regard un peu surpris.

Maître Yoshi : Koji!

Ce dernier faillit faire pipi dans son pantalon avant que Maître Yoshi ne choisisse le dernier élève de l'équipe.

Maître Yoshi : Et finalement, le chef de l'équipe, Toka!

Tous les élèves tournèrent alors leurs regards vers Toka qui avait les yeux grands ouverts comme sa bouche sans dire un mot.

Puis, après quelques secondes, Maître Yoshi fit signe aux cinq élèves de venir devant lui ce qu'ils firent après hésitation.

Une fois les cinq élèves rassemblés au milieu de la pièce, Maître Yoshi descendit du podium pour se rendre devant les cinq jeunes élus.

Maître Yoshi : Toute mes félicitations, les enfants; vous allez participez à votre première mission!

Toka : M-Mais, Maître! Nous ne pouvons pas; nous ne sommes pas encore prêts!

Yoshi mit alors sa main sur l'épaule du léopard.

Maître Yoshi : Écoute-moi, Toka. Toutes ces épreuves que je t'ai fais passer ces dernier mois, qu'est-ce que tu crois que c'était? Je te testais! Et je n'ai rien à dire; c'était parfait!

Toka se sentit toucher d'entendre que son maître avait suffisamment confiance en lui pour le laisser dirigé une équipe contre le plus grand voleur et bagarreur de la Chine.

Maître Yoshi retira alors sa main de l'épaule de son élève.

Maître Yoshi : Bon, vous partirez vers le nord-ouest de la ville de Kunshun! Certaine personnes pensent l'avoir vu quelque part par là. Soyez prêts ce soir vers le coucher du soleil! Jusque là, vous avez quartiez libre!

Il dit avant de quitter la sale d'entrainement laissant Toka, Koji, Suya, Neyo et Alena remplis de pression.

Toka : Serons-nous à la hauteur?

Était la question qui hantait son âme.

Fin de l'épisode 1 de la série.

Ne manquez pas le prochain épisode "Le piège du loup partie 2".


	2. Le piège du loup partie 2

Épisode 2 le piège du loup partie 2

Maître Yoshi se tenait debout à l'entrer du dojo en regardant le ciel bleu avec quelques nuages.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que ses élèves Toka le léopard des neiges, Koji le scarabée noir, Neyo le hérisson, Suya la chouette des neiges et Alena la panthère noire étaient partis pour leur première mission qui était d'arrêter Hiroshi, un des plus grands loups voleurs de la Chine.

Soudain, l'oie messager vint à côté de lui car il semblait triste.

Oie messager : Heu, Maître Yoshi, est-ce que ça va?

Maître Yoshi répondit sans tourner son regard vers l'oie.

Maître Yoshi : Je me fais du soucis pour mes élèves. Devoir affronter un voleur de renommer pour leur première mission, partir loin d'ici et être obliger de travailler en équipe pour la première fois, ça fait beaucoup pour des jeunes élèves comme eux.

Puis, l'oie mis son aile sur le bras de Maître Yoshi pour avoir son attention.

Oie messager : Ne vous en faîtes pas, Maître Yoshi. Neyo est ultra intelligent; Suya est très vif d'esprit; Alena est une vraie dur-à-cuire; Koji est très déterminé et Toka est très courageux. Ils y arriveront.

Maître Yoshi tourna alors son regard vers la vue que leur donnait le sommet de la montagne sur les contrées lointaines.

Maître Yoshi : Puisse-tu avoir raison, mon ami.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au milieu d'un pré vert pâle, nos cinq amis, Toka, Koji, Alena, Suya et Neyo continuèrent leur longue route vers la ville de Kunshun.

Ils étaient immobiles est observaient le grand espace que leur montrait le paysage qui n'avait plus de montagnes comme ils étaient habitués à voir, mais des prés comme celui-ci et des champs de maïs, de blé, etc.

Puis, Toka se tourna vers ses camarades.

Toka : Ok, tous le monde! Nous avons un peu de temps avant le coucher du soleil. Nous allons tenter de parcourir le plus de chemin possible et avec un peu de chance, nous arriverons à la ville de Kunshun demain vers midi. En avant!

Il dit en partant à courir sur ses quatre pattes avec derrière lui Koji qui volait avec ses ailes de scarabée dans son dos; Alena qui courra comme Toka; Suya qui volait avec ses ailes et Neyo qui courrait comme un hérisson.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée et nos amis mangèrent les provisions qu'ils avaient emporté (fruits, pâtisseries, etc.) autour d'un feu de camp assis sur des troncs utilisées comme chaises.

Suya : Pouvez-vous croire qu'on a réussi à parcourir 2 km en une journée?

Demanda-t-elle en prenant une bouchée d'un fruit violet.

Neyo : Ouais! J'suis crevé!

Dit-t-il en prenant une gorgée d'eau dans sa gourde.

Koji : J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on va combattre Hiroshi!

Il dit en jetant un regard dépressif sur le sol.

Suya mit alors son aile sur son épaule.

Suya : Ne t'en fais pas, mon chou; je suis sûre que tout ira bien.

Koji : Merci, mais ne m'appelles plus « mon chou » s'il te plaît.

Il dit en rougissant un peu.

Alena lâcha un rire.

Alena : On dirait qu'il y a de l'amour par ici.

Koji et Suya : Hey! On n'est pas amoureux!

Ils dirent en rougissant.

Alena : En tout cas, on ne peux pas dire que vous n'êtes pas sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Elle dit en riant encore.

Toka vit la tension dans le groupe et tenta de changer de sujet.

Toka : Ok, ok, les gars! Ça suffit! Revoyons plutôt notre plan.

Il dit en sortant la carte et en la mettant sur une pierre pour que tout le groupe puisse la voir.

Toka : Ok; d'abord, lorsque nous serons arrivés à Kunshun, nous allons nous diriger vers la partie nord de la ville et nous interrogerons les civils pour nous renseigner. Une fois qu'on aura trouvé Hiroshi, on trouve un moyen de le prendre par surprise et on l'arrête! Tout le monde a compris?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

Toka : Bien, maintenant, allons dormir; demain, il faudra se lever à l'aube.

Il dit en reprenant la carte.

Peu de temps après, nos amis étaient tous allongés dans leur sac de couchage et dormaient paisiblement.

Soudain, Toka, qui dormait dans son sac, ouvrit les yeux et remarqua quelque chose d'étrange; Alena était assise sur une souche de bois un peu plus éloignée du campement et observait la pleine lune.

Intrigué, il sortit de son sac et marcha dans sa direction.

Une fois arrivé à côté d'elle, Toka regarda au même endroit qu'Alena; la pleine lune qui était blanche avec une touche de bleu.

Alena : Elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas?

Elle dit ce qui brisa le silence.

Toka : Oui.

Il dit en s'asseyant à côté de son amie.

Alena : Quand j'étais enfant, j'avais l'habitude de me rendre en hauteur pour observer des nuits illuminées comme celle-ci.

Comme Toka ne répondit pas, Alena se tourna la tête pour le voir en train de l'observer avec un regard de rêveur.

Alena : Y'a-t-il un problème?

Il resta en silence un certain temps avant de répondre.

Toka : Pourquoi tu fais ça?

Alena afficha un regard interrogé.

Alena : Faire quoi?

Toka : Tu possèdes une grande sagesse et un cœur pur, mais tu te tiens loin des autres. Pourquoi?

Alena se tourna lors la tête vers le sol.

Alena : Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours préféré être seule…Pourtant, je ressens souvent le besoin d'avoir un ami.

Toka se leva.

Toka : Et bien, tu en as 4, maintenant.

Il dit en repartant vers son sac.

Alena : …Toka.

Ce dernier s'arrêta et tourna sa tête vers son amie.

Toka : Oui?

Alena : …Merci…

Elle dit avec un sourire qu'il lui rendit avant de retourner se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, l'aube se leva tranquillement sur la petite ville de Kunshun.

À l'entrée de la ville se tenaient nos 5 héros avec des regards sérieux.

Toka : Mes amis, voici la ville de Kunshun!

Ils restèrent en silence pendant un certain temps avant de commencer à marcher dans la ville.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à un banc de repos pour revoir leur plan.

Toka : Ok, vous savez ce qu'on a à faire; selon certains civils, Hiroshi aurait été aperçut sur le sommet de cette montagne-ci.

Disait-t-il en désignant une montagne au nord de la ville sur la carte.

Toka : La tâche est donc plus simple; nous allons nous rendre à cette montagne et arrêter Hiroshi.

Koji : Heu, Toka. Je ne voudrais être apporteur de mauvaises nouvelles, mais Hiroshi est quand même un des plus grands bagarreurs de la Chine. Comment allons-nous le maîtriser?

Toka replia la carte et la remis dans son inventaire avant de répondre à son ami.

Toka : Nous n'aurons qu'à l'attaquer tous ensembles; face à 5 différents styles de Kung Fu, il ne pourra pas faire grand choses. Tout le monde à compris?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

Toka : Alors en avant!

Il dit en partant à courir vers le nord de la ville suivi par ses 4 camarades.

* * *

Après une bonne heure de jogging, nos amis arrivèrent à l'entrée du chemin qui sortait de la ville et menait aux montagnes.

Ils restèrent en silence pendant un bon moment avant que toka ne se place face à eux pour un bref discours.

Toka : Écoutez, les amis; je ne vais rien vous cacher, dans cette montagne nous attend un défi énorme; vaincre un des plus grands bagarreurs de la Chine. Il est probable qu'on en ressorte avec des blessures intenses ou pires. N'ayez pas honte d'avoir peur. Honnêtement, moi aussi j'ai peur. Mais peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si on n'arrive pas à arrêter ce loup. Alors, on va se battre, c'est ce qui fera de nous des maîtres Kung Fu!

Koji : Joli discours.

Les autres le fixèrent avec des regards perplexes.

Koji : Je rigole, c'est tout. *marche jusqu'à Toka* Et puis, tu as raison; Maître Yoshi compte sur nous pour sauver la Chine, alors je ne compte pas le décevoir!

Toka afficha un sourire.

Toka : Alors, en avant!

Il hurla en courant à la manière d'un léopard des neiges sur ses quatre pattes.

Koji se mit à voler avec ses ailes de scarabée; Alena se mit à courir comme Toka; Suya à voler et Neyo à courir sur ses deux jambes de hérisson.

Ils coururent, coururent et coururent jusqu'au crépuscule où ils finirent par atteindre les sommets de la montagne.

Il commençait à faire sombre et nos amis ne faisaient que marcher au milieu de rochers, d'arbres et de buissons.

Neyo : Non mais, ce Hiroshi est un maître bagarreur ou un maître de la cachette? Voilà des heures qu'on le cherche en vain!

Alena : Arrêtes de te plaindre, Neyo! Si tu continue, nous allons perdre la motivation tout comme toi!

Suya afficha soudainement un regard surpris.

Suya : ATTENDEZ!

Elle cria ce qui fit arrêter tout le groupe qui tournèrent leur attention vers elle.

Toka : Un problème, Suya?

Cette dernière se posa au sol près de ses compagnons pour tout dire.

Suya : Je crois avoir entendu des bruits de pas aux alentours de nous.

Toka afficha un regard surpris comprenant que leur cible devait se trouver à proximité.

Toka : Koji! Utilises ta détection d'ultrasons et dit ce qui nous entoure!

Ce dernier hocha la tête et ferma ses yeux en plaçant ses mains sur les côtés de sa tête.

Il se concentra très fort pour sentir ce qui les entourait.

Soudain, au bout de 20 secondes, il ouvra brusquement les yeux et se mit immédiatement en position de défense ce qui alerta ses camarades.

Neyo : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?!

Koji répondit sans détourner son regard d'un point qui les entourait.

Koji : 25! Il y a 25 loups armés autours de nous!

Toka, Alena, Suya et Neyo affichèrent des regards surpris en entendant ça.

Soudain, des gens sortirent de la forêt qui les entourait; c'était des loups masqués en noir armés d'épées comme l'avait dit le scarabée.

Sans perdre une seconde, nos héros se mirent en position de défense en cercle comme Koji.

Les loups couraient vers eux mais s'arrêtèrent une fois arrivés devant eux et sortirent leurs épées qu'ils pointèrent vers nos héros.

Puis, un des leurs sortit de leur groupe, le chef probablement, et retira son masque pour montrer son visage de loup marron foncé avec des yeux jaunes menaçants.

Chef : Citoyens, vous êtes plutôt loin dans ses montagnes et vous vous dirigez dans la mauvaise direction; la ville de Kunshun, c'est de l'autre côté.

Toka sortit alors un ton sérieux.

Toka : Nous le savons; nous en ressortons de cette ville! Et nous ne sommes pas des citoyens; nous sommes des élèves du dojo de Maître Yoshi envoyez pour neutraliser Hiroshi!

Avec ce nom prononcé, les loups retinrent leur souffle et affichèrent des regards surpris.

Finalement, le chef brisa le silence.

Chef : Sérieusement? Des gamins? Contre le plus grand bagarreur de la Chine? Non mais votre maître est un peu fou ou quoi?

Toka prit un air encore plus sérieux et menaçant.

Toka : Tais-toi! Notre maître nous a donné cette mission et nous comptons la remplir! Alors tu vas nous dire où il se trouve!

Le chef afficha un regard surpris qui se tourna en un agacé et de sa main droite, il gifla Toka en plein visage.

Chef : Petit insolent! Tu penses que ce n'est qu'un jeu?! Si toi et tes compagnons tentez quoi que ce soit face à Hiroshi, vous allez vous faire tuer avant même de-

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Toka lui envoya coup de poing à la figure qui le projeta un peu plus loin.

Puis, il se tourna rapidement vers ses camarades.

Toka : DÉFENDEZ-VOUS!

Sans perdre une seconde, Alena envoya un coup de pied à la figure d'un des loups et le combat commença enfin.

Deux loups tentèrent d'attaquer Neyo, mais ce dernier sa baisa à temps pour les envoyer se cogner l'un contre l'autre.

Suya volaient dans les airs en évitant les épées que les loups lui lancèrent. Puis, elle fit une charge vers eux et ses ailes les plaquèrent en plein visages les laissant K.O.

Koji cogna sa corne contre les épées des loups qui tentèrent de le toucher ce qui provoqua des étincelles. Il finit toujours par gagner contre eux.

Toka et Alena se mirent dos-à-dos et se préparaient à combattre les loups qui les entouraient.

Ils attaquèrent, mais les deux amis parvinrent à faire divers coups d'équipes (comme Po et Tigresse) qui rendit les loups incapables de rivaliser avec eux.

Finalement, les 25 loups furent vaincus et nos amis se regroupèrent au milieu du terrain.

Koji : Génial!

Suya : C'était trop cool!

Neyo : On est les meilleurs! On est les meilleurs!

?: Bravo…

Soudain, nos 5 héros se retournèrent pour voir une silhouette sombre se tenir debout sur le sommet d'un rocher un peu plus loin d'eux.

Toka : Qui êtes-vous?

Soudain, le silhouette se mit à rire avant de sauter et atterrit brutalement sur le sol.

Quand la poussière se dissipait, nos amis virent qu'il s'agissait d'un loup noir avec un bandeau gris sur son œil gauche, il portait un chandail et des pantalons rouges déchirés et son unique œil droit était d'un jaune menaçant.

Toka : Êtes-vous… Hiroshi?

Soudain, le loup en question souria.

Loup : Hiroshi…C'est bien mon nom.

Après avoir entendu ça, la peur s'installa dans le cœur de nos 5 amis.

Toka fut le seul qui avait le courage de répondre.

Toka : Hiroshi! Tu es accusé de crimes contre la Chine et évasion de la prison de Chor-Gom! Tu es en état d'arrestation!

Hiroshi : Oh, je suis en état d'arrestation! Quel malheur! Ho, mais j'y pense; il n'y a que des gamins venu m'affronter. Donc, je ne risque rien!

Neyo : C'est ce qu'on va voir!

Il dit d'un air fâché avant de foncer vers Hiroshi.

Neyo : NEYO! ATTENDS!

Malheureusement, Neyo n'écouta pas son amis et se prépara à attaquer Hiroshi.

Il envoya alors un puissant coup de poing en pleine figure d'Hiroshi.

Soudain, il afficha un regard surpris en voyant qu'Hiroshi avait à peine bougé et le fixait avec un sourire maléfique.

Hiroshi : C'est tout ce que tu sais faire? À mon tour!

Il dit en frappant Neyo au visage à son tour.

Toutefois, son coup était plus puissant et le projeta loin sur un arbre qui le laissa K.O.

Koji : NEYO!

Toka : Bon sang!

Il dit avant de foncer à son tour vers Hiroshi suivi de près par Koji.

Alors, le léopard tenta un coup de pied retourné gauche qu'Hiroshi parvint à éviter sans problème.

Il tenta par la suite de le cogner au visage avec son bras droit en vain car Hiroshi le bloqua et lui assena un coup de genou au ventre avant de lui prendre le bras avec les siens et le projeter au sol ce qui fit craquer le sol sous la force de l'impact.

Il se tourna alors pour voir arriver Koji qui chargea sa corne pour lui fendre le crâne en deux.

Le coup fut manqué car Hiroshi saisit la corne de Koji entre ses pattes et le ramena vers lui en lui infligeant un puissant coup de genou en plein visage.

Toka se releva alors et tenta d'aider son ami en attaquant Hiroshi qui l'évita avant de cogner Koji au visage avec son coude.

Par la suite, Toka tenta sans arrêt de frapper Hiroshi avec ses bras et ses jambes en vain car Hiroshi esquiva et bloqua chacun de ses coups.

Finalement, Hiroshi parvint à lui envoyer un coup de palme en pleine figure le projetant loin et le mit K.O.

Soudain, Suya jaillit des airs et fonça vers Hiroshi en tournoyant.

Ce fut inefficace car Hiroshi sauta pour l'éviter.

Elle fit rapidement demi-tour et tenta de toucher Hiroshi au visage aves ses serres, mais Hiroshi se baissa et lui asséna un coup de coude dans le dos.

La chouette se reprit rapidement et tenta de cogner Hiroshi avec ses ailes et ses serres en vain car Hiroshi esquiva et bloqua chacun de ses coups.

Finalement, il contre-attaqua et envoya une rafale de coups de poing et de genoux à Laurence qui l'envoya au tapi.

Soudain, Alena tenta de l'attaquer par derrière, mais il sauta par-dessus elle et lui envoya un coup de pied retourné derrière la tête.

Alena sentit la douleur, mais se reprit vite et tenta d'attaquer Hiroshi à nouveau mais ce dernier la contra, lui envoya des coups de poing solides et pour finir, l'attrapa au coup et la plaqua au sol avec une grande force la laissant K.O.

Alors qu'elle gisait par terre, Hiroshi mit son pied sur sa poitrine avec un sourire maléfique.

Hiroshi : Vous auriez dû écoutez mon ami plus tôt! Vous auriez dû fuir! Maintenant, il est trop tard! Je vais vous-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase avant que quelqu'un ne l'agrippe par derrière et le cogne avec force au visage le projetant au sol.

Hiroshi se releva en colère.

Hiroshi : Qui a eu le culot de-

Il afficha alors un regard surpris en voyant que c'était Toka qui se tenait devant lui avec un regard enragé.

Toka : Tu peux me taper dessus autant de fois que tu le désir…Mais tu touches à mes amis…Et tu es mort!

Hiroshi se releva avec un regard amusé.

Hiroshi : Décidemment, tu es vraiment acharné. J'aime bien ça.

Il dit en se mettant en position d'attaque et fonça à pleine vitesse vers Toka qui resta là sans bouger.

Puis, Hiroshi se stoppa devant lui avec son poing envoyer à pleine vitesse prêt à frapper.

Soudain, il afficha un regard surpris et resta figé un moment.

Puis, il baissa doucement sa tête vers le bas pour voir le poing de Toka enfoncé dans son estomac.

Puis, il recula un peu en régurgitant de la salive et mit ses deux mains sur sa blessure.

Hiroshi : Quoi?! Comment as-tu fais ça?!

Le léopard ne répondit pas et resta là à le regarder d'un air remplit de haine.

Finalement, Hiroshi l'ignora et recommença à l'attaquer.

Soudainement, Toka se mit à bloquer et esquiver chaque coup d'Hiroshi.

Hiroshi ne pouvait y croire : lui qui était un des plus grands bagarreurs de la Chine, comment ne pouvait-t-il pas toucher un novice comme lui?

Finalement, il envoya un coup de poing au visage de son adversaire.

Hiroshi : *respire* enfin *respire*

Soudain, il afficha un regard surpris en voyant Toka retourner sa tête vers lui comme s'il n'avait reçut aucun coup.

Puis, il serra son poing droit et le cogna au visage si fort qu'il fut projeté un peu plus loin.

Alors, Hiroshi se mit à ramper au sol avec Toka qui marcha jusqu'à lui.

Hiroshi : M-Mais…ce n'est pas…Qui es-tu?

Il resta en silence pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

Toka : Je suis celui qui va te renvoyer en prison!

Il dit en cognant Hiroshi à la tête avec la sienne si fort qu'il tomba inconscient.

Soudain, le jeune léopard afficha un regard surpris en regardant Hiroshi au sol inconscient.

Il fallait le voir pour le croire; il venait de vaincre un des plus grands bagarreurs de la Chine, comme il l'avait promit à Maître Yoshi!

Puis, il se retourna pour voir ses quatre amis, Koji, Alena, Suya et Neyo, épuisés, le rejoindre.

Neyo : J'y crois pas!

Suya : C'est génial!

Koji : Toka! Tu as réussis!

Toka : ON a réussis.

Il corrigea.

Puis, Alena les rejoignit avec un sourire.

Alena : Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es le favori de Maître Yoshi, tête de pioche.

Les cinq amis se mirent à rire.

Toka : Bon, aller! On doit retourner auprès de Maître Yoshi pour lui faire notre rapport et rapporter cette crapule à la prison de Chor-Gum!

Sur ce, nos héros prirent le grand bagarreur avec eux et partirent en direction de leur dojo prêt à annoncer la grande nouvelle à tout le monde.


	3. Le tournoi

Épisode 3 le tournoi

À peu près deux mois se sont écoulés depuis que nos héros ont vaincus Hiroshi, le plus grand loup bagarreur de la Chine. Ils ont gagné le respect de tous au dojo de maître Yoshi. Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres; Koji le scarabée bleu et Toka le léopard des neiges étaient en train de faire un combat d'entrainement dans la salle d'entrainement sous la surveillance de maître Yoshi.

Naturellement, Toka sortit encore vainqueur du combat.

Maître Yoshi : Beau travail, mes élèves. Vous vous améliorez de jours en jours. Continuez comme ça. L'entrainement est terminé.

Il dit en descendant de son podium et de la salle.

Du côté des élèves, Toka aida son meileur ami à se remettre sur pieds.

Koji : Ouais, encore une défaite pour moi.

Il dit en regardant le sol d'une façon triste avant que son pote ne pose sa main sur son épaule.

Toka : T'en fais pas, mon pote. Un jour, tu réussiras à me battre, peut être.

Il dit en lâchant un petit rire alors que Koji roula ses yeux.

Toka : Bon, aller, allons rejoindre les autres à la cantine.

Après qu'il ait dit ça, Koji retrouva immédiatement le moral et les deux amis quittèrent la salle d'entrainement pour se diriger vers la cantine.

Une fois arrivés à la cantine, les deux amis aperçurent immédiatement leurs amis Neyo le hérisson, Suya la chouette et Alena la panthère noire, assis à la place qu'ils avaient prit l'habitude de prendre pour manger en groupe.

Puis, après avoir prit leur repas habituel, nos deux amis se dirigèrent vers leurs amis.

Neyo : Hé, salut, les gars!

Toka et Koji : Salut.

Ils dirent en s'assoyant sur le tapi avec leurs amis. Après leur victoire face à Hiroshi, les cinq amis ont développé une amitié profonde.

Suya : Alors? L'entrainement s'est bien passer?

Koji : J'ai encore perdu.

Il dit en fixant son repas tristement.

Suya mit alors son aile sur son épaule.

Suya : T'en fais pas, mon chou; un jour, tu réussiras à le battre, peut être.

Koji : Tok' m'a dit exactement la même chose.

Il dit ce qui fit rire ce dernier.

Puis, il tourna son attention vers Alena.

Toka : Et toi? L'entrainement a bien été?

Alena : Oui; je suis toujours capable de m'en sortir, tu le sais bien?

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire qu'Alena lui rendit.

Soudain, quelque chose attira l'attention de nos héros; pratiquement tous les élèves de la cantine s'étaient rassemblés devant un des murs de la cantine.

Intrigués, nos amis se jetèrent chacun un regard avant de se lever du tapi et de se diriger vers la foule.

En essayant de traverser la foule, Toka posa une question.

Toka : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Y'a une distribution de cartes gratuites?

Un lapin se tourna vers lui.

Lapin : Lit cette affiche!

Il dit en désignant une affiche sur le mur que tout le monde regardaient.

Il parvint à se rapprocher suffisamment pour pouvoir lire l'affiche.

Toka : (Chère habitants de la région de Kanto, maître Shifu, est heureux de vous annoncer que les 5 cyclones, le dragon guerrier et Shifu lui-même viendront organiser un tournoi composé d'une série de duel pour recruter de nouveaux élèves qui aideront à défendre la vallée de la paix dans deux jours.)

Après avoir lu ça, il afficha un regard complètement bouché avec les yeux grand ouverts.

* * *

UN PEU PLUS TARD

Nos amis étaient rassemblés dans la chambre de Toka pour parler de la nouvelle.

Neyo : Maître Shifu, les 5 cyclones et le dragon guerrier! Pouvez-vous y croire?!

Suya : Je sais; c'est trop excitant!

Ils dirent tout excités.

Alena : Et ils seront là dans deux jours; ça nous laisse une journée d'entrainement.

Toka : Ok, tous le monde; allons nous mettre au lit! Demain, nous allons nous entraîner dur pour le tournoi! D'accord?

Tous : D'accord!

Sur ce, chacun retourna dans sa chambre et se mit au lit pour être en forme le lendemain même si l'excitation rendait la sieste difficile.

* * *

LE LENDEMAIN MATIN

Aussitôt que le gong matinal résonna dans la région, nos héros sortirent immédiatement de leur chambre en accourant vers la zone d'entrainement extérieure.

Dans une salle, Maître Yoshi s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte avant que nos amis ne l'ouvrent brusquement en courant et écrasent Maître Yoshi contre le mur.

Maître Yoshi : Ils sont levés aussitôt un jour de weekend?

Il demanda alors qu'il était aplatît sur le mur.

Puis, après quelques secondes, nos amis arrivèrent dans la zone d'entrainement extérieure qui était assez semblable à celle du palais de Jade.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, nos amis se mirent à l'entrainement. Neyo se mit à courir à travers un chemin d'obstacles tel que des lames en bois et des anneaux; Suya fit divers mouvements de Kung Fu aériens en l'air; Alena s'entraîna avec des trucs de bois qui tourbillonnent (désolé; je sais pas comment ça s'appelle); Koji souleva divers poids pour se rendre plus fort et Toka s'entraînait avec des mannequins en bois pour s'améliorer au corps-à-corps malgré le fait qu'il ait réussit à vaincre le plus grand bagarreur de la Chine.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que le soleil se couchait à l'horizon laissant le ciel orange, nos amis prirent un repos bien mérité après une journée d'entrainement dur. Chacun fit son activité favorite. Neyo était en train de faire un dessin sur une feuille blanche avec une de ses aiguilles couverte d'ancre qu'il utilisait comme crayon; Suya était allongée sur une branche d'arbre avec ses pattes entrecroisées, ses ailes derrières sa tête et ses yeux fermés relaxant et profitant du vent qui volait à travers ses plumes; Alena était assise dans un coin en train de lire un livre; Koji était assit sur un rocher avec une guitare en bois et jouait un peu de musique tandis que Toka était assit sur le mur de sécurité de la zone d'entrainement en train de regarder le couché de soleil.

Puis, il se retourna pour regarder ses camarades et réfléchissais un peu.

Le jour où il est arrivé au dojo, il avait l'habitude d'être seul. Puis, il a commencé à se lié d'amitié avec Koji et ils sont devenus de grands amis. Puis, c'est avec Neyo et Suya qu'il a commencé à se rapprocher. Puis, lors de la mission pour arrêter Hiroshi, c'est à Alena qu'il s'est attaché.

Il lui semblait que c'était hier encore qu'il avait suivit son premier entrainement avec maître Yoshi et maintenant, il était devenu le meilleur élève du dojo, il avait une équipe, avait vaincu le plus grand bagarreur de la Chine et bientôt, il allait peut être devenir un défendeur de la vallée de la paix.

C'est fou comme les choses ont changés.

Il soupira avant de voir Alena arriver à côté de lui.

Alena : Hé, le champion, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Demanda-t-elle en s'assoyant à côté de lui.

Toka : Je pensais à ce qui va arriver demain.

Entendant ça, le sourire d'Alena lui quitta le visage.

Alena : T'en fais pas; tout ira bien.

Toka : Oui, mais et si j'étais pas à la hauteur? Et si j'étais pas assez bon pour devenir un maître aussi grand que mes idoles de Kung Fu?

Alena mit sa main sur l'épaule de son ami pour avoir son attention.

Alena : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là? Écoutes, pour être honnête, je crois que de tous les élèves de la région de Kanto, tu es celui qu'ils devraient absolument choisir. En plus d'être fort au Kung Fu, tu es gentil, courageux, bon chef d'équipe, sage…Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ils ne te choisiraient pas.

Elle dit en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de partir le laissant réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

* * *

PLUS TARD, ALORS QUE LE MATIN ÉTAIT SUR LE POINT DE SE LEVER…

Toka dormait paisiblement dans son lit jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelqu'un le secouer.

Il ouvra alors ses yeux pour voir son ami, Koji, avec un regard sérieux.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et Toka en fit de même avant de sortir de son lit.

Puis, après que le jeune léopard se soit habillé, nos deux amis marchèrent dans les couloirs du Dojo vers la sortie.

Une fois arrivés à la sortie, nos deux amis sortirent du dojo pour voir Neyo, Suya, Alena et Maître Yoshi les attendre à l'entrée du dojo.

Ce dernier fut le premier à parler.

Maître Yoshi : Enfin, tout le monde est là. Nous pouvons y aller. Soyez prêts pour le tournoi, mes élèves.

Ces derniers hochèrent la tête avant de se mettre en route vers la partie de la région Kanto où est censé avoir lieu le tournoi.

À Suivre…


	4. L'épreuve des amis

Épisode 4 l'épreuve des amis

Cet histoire débute au sommet d'une montagne de la région Kanto où était installée une arène, plutôt similaire à celle du palais de Jade, et où plein d'élèves d'écoles de Kung Fu accompagnés par leur maîtres sont venus dans l'espoir d'être choisis par maître Shifu et ses disciples pour devenir nouveaux défenseurs de la vallée de la paix.

Dans les vestiaires de l'arène, les élèves se préparaient ou écoutaient les conseils de leur maîtres.

Du côté du groupe de maître Yoshi, ses élèves venaient de finir de se préparer et Yoshi leur dit quelques mots d'encouragement avant le début du tournoi.

Maître Yoshi : D'accord, les enfants, n'oubliez pas; les duels que vous allez traverser seront sans doute durs, mais feront appels à vos meilleures connaissances. Souvenez-vous; ce n'est pas une question de gagner ou perdre les duels; ce qui compte, c'est que vous donnez le meilleur de vous-même. D'accord?

Tous : Oui, Maître Yoshi!

Ils dirent tous en s'inclinant avec leurs poings collés.

Soudain, un son de Kong se fit entendre signalant que tous les élèves devaient se rendre dans l'arène pour le début des épreuves.

Sans perdre une seconde, tous les élèves quittèrent les vestiaires vers l'arène alors que leur maîtres leur souhaitaient bonne chance.

Neyo : Ça va commencer! Allons-y!

Il s'écria en accourant vers la sortie des vestiaires suivit par Koji, Alena et Suya.

Soudain, Maître Yoshi nota que Toka n'avait pas bougé du banc sur lequel il s'était assit quand ils sont arrivés ici.

Maître Yoshi : Toka, tu n'y vas pas?

Ce dernier leva sa tête pour regarder son maître.

Toka : Je ne sais pas, Maître; je suis nerveux.

Comprenant son élève, maître Yoshi marcha jusque devant lui et mit sa main sur son épaule pour avoir son attention.

Maître Yoshi : Écoutes, mon grand; je comprends ta nervosité. J'étais comme ça aussi lors de mon premier test. Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur; si tu as réussi à vaincre Hiroshi, alors rien n'est impossible pour toi dans ce tournoi, tu comprends?

Ayant retrouvé un peu le moral, il hocha la tête.

Maître Yoshi : Maintenant, va rejoindre tes amis.

Il lui obéit immédiatement en sortant des vestiaires pendant que Maître Yoshi s'en allait dans les estrades réservés aux maîtres.

* * *

Peu de temps après, les élèves étaient tous rassemblés dans l'arène assis sur des tapis alors que les maîtres les observaient depuis les estrades.

Assis sur un tapi à côté de ses amis, Toka sentit la nervosité l'envahir en regardant tous les autres élèves autour de lui qui semblaient vraiment durs.

Cependant, il se calma un peu en regardant maître Yoshi dans les estrades qui le fixait avec un sourire rassurant.

Il fut soudain ramener à la réalité par Koji qui lui tapota l'épaule avec sa main d'insecte.

Dominic : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Koj'?

Koji : Ça commence! Ça commence!

En effet, une oie venait de monter sur l'étage un peu plus élevé de l'arène : c'était Zeng le messager du palais de Jade.

Tous les élèves et maîtres se turent immédiatement pour l'écouter.

Il éclaira alors sa voix correctement avant de commencer.

Zeng : Élèves de la région de Kanto, l'heure est venue pour moi de vous introduire vos hôtes! Venant de la vallée de la paix, ayant sauvé la Chine des dizaines de fois et autres détails que je ne vais pas mentionner! Les 5 cyclones, Maître Shifu et le dragon guerrier!

Ces dernières paroles prononcées, Zeng s'envola pour laisser place aux nouvelles personnes qui venaient d'arriver à sa place; les 5 cyclones, Singe, Grue, Mante, Vipère et Tigresse, le dragon guerrier, Po, et Maître Shifu.

Tous les maîtres dans les estrades applaudissaient en chœur alors que les élèves les admiraient choqués.

Toka, lui, en restait le souffle coupé. Il observait Singe qui se tenait sur sa queue avec un air comique, Grue avec son chapeau qui lui donna un air de pro, Mante qui se tenait sur l'épaule de singe avec un regard hyper-cool (si je me permets), Vipère dont le regard semblait aussi intimidant que charmant, Tigresse qui avait son éternel regard sérieux, Shifu qui se tenait le dos droit avec ses mains derrières son dos et Po, qui avait des miettes autour de la bouche signifiant qu'il avait trouvé le buffet.

Toka avait peur d'avoir l'air ridicule à leurs yeux, mais heureusement, lui et ses amis avaient planifiés tout pour leur look; lui-même, en plus de son pantalon noir et sa ceinture orange habituelles, avait prit une petite veste verte qui lui couvrait le dos et les épaules avec un symbole chinois en bleu sur l'arrière qui signifie ''Loyauté''.

Koji portait ses habits normaux, mais s'était mit quelques traces de peintures violets sur la gauche de son visage qui représentaient sa tribu d'insecte.

Alena a changé sa tenue d'élève habituelle pour une tenue plus légère en deux parties qui lui couvraient le niveau de la poitrine et des hanches laissant son ventre et ses jambes noires exposés. Aussi, elle s'était un peu teint les cheveux de violet et les a penchés sur la gauche pour recouvrir son œil.

Suya s'est mit des protections noires sur ses ailes au niveau des coudes et sur ses pattes au niveau des genoux. Aussi, elle s'est mit un pendentif rose autour du coup pour lui porter chance.

Finalement, Neyo s'est mit un bandana bleu autour de son coup avec un autre autour de son épaule droite.

Soudain, Maître Shifu leva sa main pour réclamer le silence ce qui fit taire les maîtres et les élèves.

Puis, il baisa sa main avant de commencer son discours.

Maître Shifu : Maîtres de la région de Kanto, aujourd'hui est un grand jour; vous allez avoir l'honneur de voir peut-être l'un ou plusieurs de vos élèves devenir défenseurs de la vallée de la paix!

Les maîtres se mirent à applaudir.

Maître Shifu : Voici comment les duels vont se déroulés; nous allons désigner deux élèves parmi les dizaines ici présent dont nous pigerons les noms dans une boîte et les deux élèves en question s'affronteront dans un match de Kung Fu. Cela continuera ainsi jusqu'à ce que tous les élèves aient passé leur match. Après, les 5 cyclones, le dragon guerrier et moi-même désignerons les élus qui nous réaccompagneront jusqu'au palais de Jade pour devenir mes nouveaux disciples et défenseurs de la vallée de la paix!

Tous les maîtres se mirent à applaudir à nouveau.

Maître Shifu : Maintenant, que le tournoi commence!

Sur ce, Zeng mit son aile dans une grande boîte bleue et verte pour piger les noms des premier à s'affronter.

Toka sentit son cœur battre à dix mille à l'heure.

Toka : (Pitié! Pas moi! Pas moi!)

Par chance, lui-même, comme ses amis, ne furent pas dans les deux noms pigés pour le premier duel.

* * *

2 heures plus tard, plusieurs combats passèrent, mais les Maîtres ne semblaient toujours pas convaincus, même si Po admirait chaque élève.

3 sur 5 de nos amis avaient passé leur match; Neyo a perdu face à un lapin femelle; Alena a gagner face a une chèvre mâle et Suya a perdu face à un crocodile femelle.

Du côté de nos amis toujours assis sur leur tapi…

Koji : WAOUH! Ces élèves là sont trop forts, tu trouves pas?

Il demanda enthousiasment à son meilleur ami.

Toka : Ouais. Je me demande quand sera notre combat et contre qui?

Koji : En tout cas, moi, j'ai super-hâte que ce soit mon tour! (J'ai envie d'impressionner les jolies filles aux alentours.)

Il voulu dire, mais préféra se taire.

Soudain, tous les élèves se turent au moment où Zeng plongea son aile (pour la je-ne-sais-trop ième fois) dans la boîte pour piger un nom.

Après quelques secondes, il la en ressortie avec un cartoon qu'il lu immédiatement avant de se tourner vers la foule.

Zeng : Première élève; Koji du dojo de Maître Yoshi!

Ce dernier sauta de joie.

Koji : YES! Enfin, c'est à moi de jouer!

Ses amis sourirent heureux pour leur ami.

Puis,Zeng , qui venait de piger à nouveau, lu l'autre cartoon pour dévoiler l'adversaire de Koji.

Canard messager : Et… Toka de dojo de Maître Yoshi!

Koji : OUA- attends, quoi?!

Il n'était pas le seul à être surpris; Yoshi, Suya, Neyo, Alena et Toka lui-même furent tous choqués par ce que l'oie venait de dire.

Il y eu un long silence qui fut briser par ce dernier.

Zeng : Heu, Toka? Koji? Vous êtes attendus pour votre duel!

Cela fit les deux élèves revenir à la réalité et se dirigèrent dans la partie de combat de l'arène.

En se dirigeant vers la zone de combat, Toka sentit un poids lourds sur son dos, pas seulement parce qu'il était observer par plein d'élèves, de maîtres, les 5 cyclones, le dragon guerrier, Maître Shifu et Maître Yoshi, mais aussi parce qu'il allait affronter son meilleur ami. Enfin, ils s'étaient déjà affronter plusieurs fois, mais c'était seulement des duels d'entrainement amicaux; cette fois-ci, c'était du sérieux.

Puis, les deux élèves arrivèrent au milieu de l'arène à quelque pied de distance l'un de l'autre.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avec nervosité.

Ça y est; l'épreuve des amis commence…


	5. Le coeur ne changera jamais

Épisode 5 Le cœur ne changera jamais

Sous les regards des dizaines d'élèves et de maîtres dans l'arène, nos deux amis, Toka le léopard des neiges et Koji le scarabée noir, se faisaient face au milieu de la plus grande arène de la région de Kanto pour un duel de Kung Fu.

Toka : (Génial! De tous les élèves que j'aurais pu affronter aujourd'hui, il a fallu que ça soit mon meilleur ami!)

Rien qu'à l'idée de taper sur son meilleur pote qu'il connaissait depuis des années, Toka sentit sa gorge se nouée.

Toutefois, il fut ramené à la réalité par Koji.

Koji : TOKA!

Il le regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts.

Koji : Si tu retiens tes coups, je t'en voudrais pour la vie!

Tous le monde, en partit Toka, furent choqué par ses paroles.

Du côté de leurs amis dans la foule…

Alena : Wow! Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, c'est la première fois que je vois Koji dans cet état.

Neyo hocha la tête.

Soudain, il nota que Suya avait l'air triste.

Neyo : Est-ce que tout va bien, Suya?

Suya : C'est juste que je trouve ça injuste de faire deux meilleurs amis se battre entre eux.

Neyo mit sa main sur l'épaule de la chouette.

Neyo : Il faut respecter les règles du tournois, Suya.

Cette dernière afficha un regard encore plus triste.

Suya : Ben, moi, je trouve ça nul. Ça serait quand même mieux de tirer à pile ou face. Comme ça ils n'auraient pas à se taper dessus.

Même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, Alena était d'accord avec la chouette.

Puis, le Zeng, après avoir jeter un coup d'œil aux deux élèves, lança le début du combat.

Zeng : Élèves, BATTEZ-VOUS!

Ces mots prononcés, Toka et Koji se mirent en positions de combat prêt à s'affronter.

Ce dernier fut le premier à agir en fonçant vers Toka avec une propulsassions donnée par ses ailes.

Il tenta alors un coup de pied que son adversaire esquiva en se baisant.

Par la suite, après avoir repris du coup de pied, les deux amis se mirent à enchaîner une série de coups de poings et de pieds qu'ils bloquèrent et évitèrent tous.

Après quelques secondes, leur série de coups se termina par un puissant coup de poing de Toka qui se cogna à un puissant coup de pied de Koji les propulsant tous les deux à l'écart.

Ils reprirent leur souffle du tau élevé d'adrénaline qu'ils venaient de sentir.

Koji sourit.

Koji : Tu t'en sors bien, comme d'habitude.

Toka : Je te retourne le compliment; je fais seulement des petits jeux de pieds.

Soudain, Koji afficha un regard sérieux.

Koji : Tu m'as déjà dit ça! Tu m'as d'ailleurs dit autre chose; que je te battrais peut être un jour! Et bien laisse-moi te dire un truc, Tok'; ce jour pourrait bien être arrivé!

Il dit en fonçant à nouveau prêt à cogner son ami.

Toka tenta de porter le coup de la corde à linge, mais son ami se baisa parvenant à esquiver l'attaque.

Soudain, il planta son pied dans le sol ce qui arrêta sa course et fit un tour rapide en envoyant un coup de pied tournant au visage de Toka, l'envoyant au sol.

Le public fut surpris par ça.

Neyo : Wow! Vous avez vu ça?! Koji vient d'envoyer Tok' au tapi!

Alena, toutefois, resta sérieuse.

Alena : (Bien penser; Koji savait que Toka trouverait son attaque trop simple et qu'il tenterait de le contré avec une attaque faible. Il avait simplement planifié son attaque après.)

Toutefois, le léopard des neiges se releva rapidement et fixa son ami en essuyant de la salive sur sa bouche à cause du coup.

Toka : (Depuis quand est-t-il capable de planifier des coups aussi rusés? Il va falloir que je me montre prudent.)

Toutefois, ses pensées furent interrompues par Koji qui revint à la charge à nouveau.

Cette fois, il était prêt à l'accueillir et se mit en position de combat.

(Effet ralentit) Une fois Koji arrivé devant lui, Toka le prit avec ses deux bras, le fit faire un tour complet dans les airs avant de le faire atterrir dos premier sur son genou.

Tous le monde lâchèrent des soupires de douleur.

Grue : Il doit lui avoir brisé la colonne!

Mante : Pas vraiment; les scarabées ont des os très solides.

Il dit en connaisseur, lui qui était un insecte.

Vipère : Shhh. Regardez.

Koji se releva avec difficulté avec une main sur son dos endommagé.

Toka : Tu peux continuer?

Il cracha par terre.

Koji : Tu parles que je peux!

Il dit en se remettant en position de combat.

Toka sourit et en fit de même.

Puis, les deux hommes foncèrent et repartirent pour une série de mouvements de Kung Fu qu'ils bloquèrent ou évitèrent tous les deux.

Finalement, Toka tenta de cogner Koji avec un coup de pied tournoyant, mais le scarabée se baisa et prit le léopard par surprise avec un Samoan Drop.

Suya : Wow! Depuis quand sait-t-il faire cette technique?!

Neyo : Je sais pas, mais Tok' a dû sentir la force de la gravité!

Ce dernier parvint à se relever avec difficulté en reprenant du dernier coup.

Pendant ce temps, Koji s'envola haut dans les airs et fonça vers le léopard en plongé avec sa corne première.

Po : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait?!

Shifu : Il va tenter une manœuvre à haut risque!

Soudain, tous le monde furent choqué par ce qui arriva; Toka, qui n'avait pas complètement reprit du dernier coup, sauta dans les airs et fit un Moon kick qui toucha Koji sous le menton le faisant faire un tour complet avant d'atterrir sur le ventre.

Neyo : Bon sang!

Suya : Vous avez vu ça?!

Même Alena en eu le souffle coupé.

Maître Yoshi : (Toka a beaucoup progresser.)

Koji, qui tentait de se relever, se tenait maintenant à genoux avec ses deux bras sur son ventre.

Toka saisit l'ouverture et lui assénât un puissant coup de pied au visage le faisant s'écrouler au sol.

Neyo : Cette fois, c'est sûr; il est K.O.

Suya : Non; regarde!

Koji se releva faiblement avec un poing au sol.

Toka afficha un regard surpris qui se changea bientôt en sourire.

Toka : (Merci, Koj,; je suis fier de toi!)

Il dit en fonçant vers Koji à nouveau, prêt à le mettre K.O. pour de bon.

Soudain, le scarabée se releva d'un coup et envoya un coup de pied directement au visage du léopard qui lui fit cracher de la salive avant qu'il ne tombe sur le dos.

Po : Ouf! Ça doit faire mal!

Tigresse : Tout à toujours l'air de faire mal pour toi, Po.

Il se mit à rire timidement.

Contre toute attente, Toka parvint à se relever et se mit à fixer Koji qui en fit de même.

Soudain, le scarabée se mit à rire.

Toka : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?

Il demanda avec un regard curieux.

Koji : Même si c'est un combat très sérieux, j'avoue que je m'amuse beaucoup!

Toka partagea le rire de son ami avant de retirer sa veste voulant être en pleine forme pour le reste du combat.

Puis, les deux amis recommencèrent leur série d'attaques.

Malgré l'intensité du combat, Po nota que Shifu fixa les deux élèves avec une grande attention.

Po : Maître, tout va bien?

Malheureusement, Shifu ne l'écoutait pas; il était trop occuper à observer Toka.

Son physique, son style de Kung Fu et tout le reste… ça lui rappelait Tai Lung.

Tout le monde dans l'arène observa en silence les deux amis se donner multiples coups et prises de Kung Fu sans jamais abandonner.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, Toka parvint à donner suffisamment de coups pour mettre Koji à genoux.

Il s'apprêtait à délivrer le coup de grâce, mais s'arrêta d'un coup.

Il observa alors son adversaire; son meilleur ami qu'il a connu depuis l'instant où il est entrer au dojo de Maître Yoshi. Celui avec qui il s'est entraîner si longtemps qui était presque comme un frère pour lui.

Soudain, ce dernier le regarda faiblement avec toutes les blessures qu'il avait.

Koji : Allez, Tok'; fais-le.

Il ne sut quoi répondre.

Toka : M-Mais…

Koji : Vas-y; je sais que tu es capable.

Les yeux du léopard commencèrent à se remplir de larmes.

Toka : Koji…

Soudain, ce dernier afficha un regard colérique.

Koji: FAIS-LE!

Il s'exécuta et asséna un dernier puissant coup de poing au visage du scarabée le faisant tombé inconscient au sol.

Tout le monde resta en silence sous le choque en voyant Toka se tenir à côté du scarabée maintenant K.O.

Soudain, Zeng brisa le silence.

Zeng : L'élève Koji n'est plus en état de combattre; le vainqueur est donc TOKA!

Plusieurs élèves et maîtres se mirent à l'applaudir.

Toutefois, Toka n'y prêta pas attention et prit immédiatement Koji dans ses bras et se mit à courir vers l'infirmerie.

Suya : Koji!

Alena : Allons-y!

Sur ce, Alena, Suya et Neyo partirent à l'infirmerie.

Maître Yoshi : Ho non!

Il dit en sautant des estrades et partit suivre ses élèves.


	6. Une nouvelle vie

Épisode 6 Une nouvelle vie

Toka attendait assit sur une chaise en bois à côté de son ami, Koji le scarabée noir, allongé sur un lit avec des bandages comme ceux que Toka portait lui-même.

Derrière lui se tenaient ses amis, Neyo, Suya et Alena ainsi que Maître Yoshi.

Ce dernier vint mettre sa main sur l'épaule de son élève détruit par le chagrin.

Maître Yoshi : Ne te blâme pas, mon garçon.

Pour la première fois, Toka ne put satisfaire son maître.

Toka : C'est ma faute, Maître. C'est moi qui l'ait mit dans cet état.

Il dit en prenant sa tête entre ses deux mains.

Maître Yoshi : Tu n'as pas à te détruire; Koji voulait que tu le batte loyalement et tu l'as fait.

Toka : Je sais. Mais j'ignore pourquoi je l'ai fait.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'Alex aurait été heureux de gagner par forfait parce que tu est son meilleur ami? » Alena voulut dire, mais préféra se taire.

Toka se contenta de fermer les yeux en gardant sa tête dans ses mains.

Soudain, il reçut un coup faible sur son bras qui le sortit de ses pensées.

Il releva alors la tête pour voir que son ami s'était réveillé et le fixait avec un sourire.

Koji : Hé, le dur-à-cuir. C'est bien la première fois que je te vois pleurnicher.

Il dit en lâchant un petit rire.

Toka retrouva aussitôt le sourire comme tous les autres.

Toka : Petit comique! Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles!

Il s'exclama en lui donnant un coup amical sur l'épaule.

Koji : HAOU! Doucement! J'ai l'épaule encore sensible!

Toka : Désolé.

Il dit en rougissant un peu.

Soudain, Suya se jeta sur Koji et lui fit un gros câlin avec ses ailes.

Suya : J'ai eu si peur pour toi! Ne recommence plus jamais, ok?

Koji tenta de parler sous l'étouffement des ailes de Suya

Suya : D'accord, mais pitié, lâche-moi! J'arrive plus à respirer!

Elle le relâcha aussitôt.

Suya : Désolé.

Elle dit en rougissant.

Maître Yoshi, qui était heureux de voir que son élève allait bien, se mit à sourire avant de se diriger vers la sortie de l'infirmerie.

Neyo le nota.

Neyo : Maître. Où allez-vous?

Maître Yoshi : Je reviens; j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Il dit en sortant de l'infirmerie pour retourner dans l'arène, laissant ses élèves seuls.

* * *

1 HEURE PLUS TARD

Alors que nos amis discutèrent des combats qui ont eu lieu aujourd'hui dans l'arène, Toka regarda le soleil couchant par une fenêtre de l'infirmerie, perdu dans ses pensées.

Alena arriva à côté de lui pour le ramener à la réalité.

Alena : Tout va bien, Tok'? Tu à l'air bien préoccupé.

Il lâcha un soupir avant de se tourner vers son amie.

Toka : J'étais en train de penser à quelque chose de troublant; est-ce que un ou plusieurs d'entres nous vont être sélectionnés par Maître Shifu? Et si c'est le cas, à moins que nous ne soyons tous choisis, sois nous resterons au dojo de Maître Yoshi, sois nous chemins se séparerons. Et j'ai du mal à m'imaginer sans Yoshi ou vous quatre.

Pour la toute première fois, Alena ne sut pas quoi dire à son ami.

Après avoir fixé le sol pendant quelques secondes, elle tourna son regard vers son ami pour lui dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompue par Maître Yoshi qui venait tout juste d'entrer à nouveau par où il est sortit.

Il avait l'air plutôt heureux.

Maître Yoshi : Les enfants!

Ils tournèrent tous leur attention vers leur maître.

Maître Yoshi : Venez, c'est l'heure; Maître Shifu va annoncer les élèves qui ont été choisis!

Nos amis affichèrent des regards choqués après les mots prononcés par leur maître.

Maître Yoshi : Aller!

Il dit en sortant de l'infirmerie.

Ses élèves en firent de même.

Neyo : Besoin d'un coup de main?

Demanda-t-il à Koji qui venait de se lever de son lit.

Koji : Non merci; mes jambes vont bien.

Il dit en se dirigeant vers la sortie suivit par ses quatre camarades.

* * *

PEU APRÈS…

Maître Yoshi et ses élèves arrivèrent de retour à l'endroit où ils étaient avant le combat entre Toka et Koji.

Après s'êtres assis, ils observèrent avec les autres maitres et élèves Maître Shifu avec le dragon guerrier et les 5 cyclones derrière lui alors qu'il s'apprêtait à annoncer.

Maître Shifu: Chères élèves de la région de Kanto, aujourd'hui est un grand jours pour vous; je vais maintenant annoncer les heureux d'entres vous qui auront l'honneur de devenir défenseurs de la vallée de la paix. Quand vous entendrez votre nom prononcé, venez me rejoindre sur ce podium.

Le suspense tua les élèves qui attendaient avec impatience de savoir s'ils seraient choisit ou non.

Maître Yoshi nota alors que Toka transpirait fortement.

Puis, le moment tant attendu arriva; Shifu annonça les élus...

Maître Shifu: Tout d'abord, nous avons... Toka du dojo de Maître Yoshi!

Tout le monde fut choqué et tournait leur attention vers le jeune léopard qui lui aussi affichait un regard 100% surpris.

Il en oublia d'aller sur le podium.

Maître Shifu: Toka, viens sur ce podium.

Il hésita un moment avant de se lever et se diriger vers le podium sous les regards des autres.

Une fois arrivé sur le podium, il se mit immédiatement sur un genou devant Maître Shifu.

Maître Shifu: Toka du dojo de Maître Yoshi, tu t'es démarqué des autres grâce à ton style de Kung Fu unique et au respect que tu portes à tes adversaires. C'est pourquoi nous sommes fière de t'avoir comme allié.

Toka hocha la tête une dernière fois avant de se lever et se mettre en rang en attendant les autres élus.

Maître Shifu: Ensuite, venant également du dojo de Maître Yoshi, Koji le scarabée noir!

Ce dernier fut surprit.

Koji: YES! Je le savais! Je veux dire: "Oui, bien sûr".

Il dit en allant rejoindre son ami soulager de savoir qu'il ne serait pas séparer de son meilleur pote.

Maître Shifu: Koji du dojo de Maître Yoshi, tu as prouver ta valeur grâce à ta résistance et ta détermination. Ce qui fait un honneur pour moi de faire de toi un défenseur de la vallée de la paix.

Koji, fou de joie, rejoignit alors Toka en rang et échangea un sourire avec lui.

Maître Shifu: Ensuite, nous avons Suya du dojo de Maître Yoshi!

Cette dernière sous le choc vint rejoindre ses deux amis sur le podium.

Maître Shifu: Suya du dojo de Maître Yoshi, ton estime de soi, même en combat désespéré, fait de toi une élève hors-pair. C'est un honneur pour moi de faire de toi un défenseur de la vallée de la paix.

Fou de joie, elle rejoignit ses deux amis en rang et échangea une tape amicale avec chacun d'eux.

Maître Shifu: Ensuite, nous aurons Neyo du dojo de Maître Yoshi!

Ce dernier vint sur le podium.

Maître Shifu: Neyo du dojo de Maître Yoshi, ton intelligence et ta futilité sur le terrain de combat font de toi un élève avancé. C'est pourquoi tu a été choisit comme défenseur de la vallée de la paix.

Il alla rejoindre ses amis tout joyeux.

Maître Shifu: Et finalement, le dernière élève venant également du dojo de maître Yoshi, Alena!

Cette dernière afficha un regard surpris avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis sur le podium.

Maître Shifu: Alena du dojo de Maître Yoshi, malgré ton agressivité en combat, tu sais toujours garder ton sang froid quand nécessaire. C'est un honneur de t'accueillir parmi les défenseurs de la vallée de la paix.

Sur ce, elle partit rejoindre ses amis et nouveaux défenseurs de la vallée de la paix.

Toka était super heureux de voir que lui et ses amis allaient suivre le même chemin et put voir la joie sur le visage de son maître qui lui souri.

Maître Yoshi: (Mes élèves ont bien grandis maintenant.)

Il pensa en retenant ses larmes.

Puis, Maître Shifu tourna son attention vers les autres maîtres et élèves prêt à conclut cet événement.

Maître Shifu: Vous avez tous travailler très fort, élèves de la région de Kanto et vos maîtres peuvent êtres fières de vous. Maintenant, il est temps pour nous de retourner à la vallée de la paix. Mais je puis vous garantir ceci, nous reviendrons un jour.

Sur ce, les élèves et maîtres de la région de Kanto commencèrent à quitter l'arène.

* * *

PLUS TARD...

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon; le dragon guerrier, Maître Shifu et les 5 cyclones étaient prêts à partir et n'attendaient plus que Tokaet ses amis finissent de faire leurs au revoir à leur maître.

Maître Yoshi: Si seulement vous pouviez savoir à quel point je suis fière de vous, mes chères élèves.

Soudain, Toka se jeta sur lui et lui fit un câlin en versant quelques larmes.

Toka: Vous allez me manques cruellement, Maître!

Yoshi se mit à sourire et prit son élève dans ses énormes bras d'ours aussi.

Maître Yoshi: Vous allez me manquer aussi, Toka. Ne t'en fais pas; nous allons nous revoir un jour.

Sur ce, il lâcha son maître et essuya son visage.

Toka: Et quand ce jour arrivera, nous serons meilleurs! Vous serez fière de nous, Maître!

Il dit et, après que nos 5 amis furent partis avec les héros de la vallée de la paix, Maître Yoshi se contenta de les fixer à l'horizon avec un sourire.

Maître Yoshi: Je le suis déjà...

Il dit avec quelques larmes dans les yeux.


	7. Passé

Épisode 7 passé

Après une longue journée de marche, Maître Shifu, le dragon guerrier, les 5 cyclones et nos nouveaux défenseurs arrivèrent enfin dans la fameuse vallée de la paix.

Ces derniers étaient justement en train d'admirer l'endroit alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues vers le palais de Jade.

Neyo courait d'un endroit à l'autre tout excité.

Neyo: WOW! Cet endroit est dingue! J'ai jamais vu autant de différents magasin et décorations réunis en un seul village!

Il dit en recommençant à courir.

Suya C'est si magnifique et coloré!

Dit-t-elle en admirant le paysage coloré de la vallée.

Koji: Et il y a beaucoup de jolies filles par ici.

Il dit en remarquant des jolies filles pas trop loin d'eux.

Alena lui flanqua un coup sur l'épaule.

Alena: J'aime pas trop les petits pervers.

Elle dit d'un ton amuser.

Toka, de son côté, observait toute la vallée silencieusement sans montrer d'entrain comme ses amis.

Puis, Po vint le ramener à la réalité.

Po: Alors? L'endroit te plaît?

Toka: Oui. Absolument, Dragon Guerrier.

Po: *rire* Pas besoin de m'appeler par mon titre; appelle-moi par mon nom.

Il dit en lui tendant son poing.

Après avoir hésité quelques secondes, Toka le cogna avec le sien.

Tigresse: Les garçons...

Elle chuchota à Alena qui hocha la tête.

Soudain, Suya nota un magasin pour filles.

Suya: Ça a l'air bien.

Vipère: Si tu veux, je t'emmènerais faire un tour après que vous vous soyez installés.

Suya: Ça serait chouette! (sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mots)

Pendant ce temps, Koji et Mante se payèrent une petite discussion.

Mante: Attends! Tu dis que je suis le première insecte que tu rencontres en dehors du scarabée?

Koji: Genre...

Il répondit timidement.

Mante: T'aurais dû le dire plutôt; je suis une encyclopédie des insectes! Sache d'abord que les coccinelles sont assez...

Puis, commença une longue discussion sur les insectes avec nos deux amis.

Soudain, une idée sauta dans la tête de singe.

Singe: Hé! On fait la course jusqu'au palais de Jade?

Neyo hésita.

Neyo: Je sais pas; j'ai peur que-

Soudain, il partit à courir à toute vitesse.

Neyo: Le dernier arrivé est une poule mouillée!

Singe: Oh, tu crois?!

Il dit en partant à la poursuite du hérisson qui avait déjà de l'avance.

Koji: J'y vais!

Il dit en partant à courir aussi.

Puis, tout les autres en firent de même.

* * *

PLUS TARD

Nos amis furent enfin arriver au sommet des marches menantes au palais de Jade complètement épuisés.

Koji: Pourquoi...avoir fait...un palais si haut?

Po: Vous en faites pas; on fini par s'y habituer.

Soudain, Shifu apparu à côté de la porte d'entrée du palais tout calme.

Toka: Quoi?! Mais, comment avez-vous...

Singe: Te poses pas de questions; il est très mystérieux.

Shifu lâcha un chuintement à ce commentaire.

Shifu: Aller, entrez; nous allons vous conduire à vos chambres.

* * *

PLUS TARD, LA NUIT TOMBÉE

Nos amis étaient maintenant installés dans leur chambres situées dans les mêmes quartiers que ceux des cyclones et du dragon guerrier.

Ils avaient défaits leur valises et installer leurs affaires.

Koji: Wow! Cette chambre est géniale!

Neyo: La mienne aussi.

Suya: Bien plus jolies que celles que nous avions au dojo de maître Yoshi.

Alena: Je l'aime bien.

Toka: Aller, les gars; les autres nous attendent pour le dîner.

Koji: Ça tombe bien; je meurs de faim!

Alena: Allons-y alors.

Sur ce, nos amis se rendirent à la salle à manger pour rejoindre les 5 cyclones autour de la table tandis que le dragon guerrier préparait le repas.

Ce dernier était justement en train de raconter une de ses aventures aux nouveau guerriers.

Neyo: Non, sérieux?

Po: Oui! Et après, je l'ai mit K.O. avec un super coup de fesses!

Tout le monde autour de la table se mit à rire.

Puis, Po prit les assiettes remplies de nouilles et les mit devant chacun autour de la table.

Puis, nos amis se mirent à manger les délicieuses nouilles préparées par notre panda favoris.

Vipère: Hé, dites-nous un peu, vous connaissez beaucoup de choses sur nous; pourquoi ne nous parleriez-vous pas un peu de votre passé?

Singe: Excellente idée!

Grue: J'avoue que ça m'intéresse aussi.

Mante: Aller, soyez pas timide.

Koji: Ok. Neyo, vas-y en premier.

Le hérisson hésita un moment, mais se résigna.

Neyo: Bon d'accord.

Puis, il commença son récit...

Neyo: Je suis né dans un village peu connu dans la région de Kanto. Ça n'en n'a peut être pas l'air, mais, à l'époque, j'étais assez maladroit avec mes aiguilles. Partout où j'allais, je déchirais ou détruisait des choses avec mes aiguilles sans le vouloir. Personne ne m'acceptais pour travailler de peur de perdre leurs objets de valeurs. J'ai donc vécu seul dans la rue pendant assez longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, je vit un groupe de bandits s'en prendre à une vendeuse de tissue de bonne qualité (que je n'avais pas encore déchiré). Alors que la situation semblait désespérée, je réalisa quelque chose de génial; les aiguilles peuvent êtres utilisées comme fléchettes. Grâce à elles, je parvint à faire fuir ces sales bandits et tout le monde dans mon village me virent comme un héros (j'ai même eu droit à un petit bisou d'une jolie lapine). Depuis ce jour là, j'utilises toujours mes aiguilles pour le bien et la justice. Éventuellement, Maître Yoshi vint passé dans mon village et me recruta dans son dojo trouvant que j'avais un grand potentiel pour le Kung Fu.

Les autres furent impressionnés.

Po: C'était trop topissime!

Neyo: Je sais.

Il dit en regardant ses aiguilles avec un sourire.

Grue: Et toi, Suya?

Il dit un peu excité de connaitre son histoire.

Cette dernière lâcha un léger soupir avant de commencer son récit.

Suya: J'habitait dans une région élevée de Kanto où les oiseaux vivent en paix et en liberté. Certaines des filles de mon âge aimaient se faire jolie et draguer des beaux males, mais, moi, j'avais un autre objectif; je voulais obtenir une perle spéciale des montagnes. On disait que cette perle pouvait inspirer confiance et espoir à quiconque la portera. Malheureusement, elle était vraiment chère et je n'avais pas les moyens de l'obtenir. Un jour, un groupe de corbeaux attaquèrent notre refuge, voulant s'emparer de toute nos valeurs. Un d'entre eux tenta de voler la perle de l'espoir. Folle de rage, je fonçais pour les affronter. Une chose incroyable se produisit; je suis parvenue à les vaincre. Tout mes amis me remercièrent et m'offrirent la perle de l'espoir, marquant le plus beau jour de ma vie. Et c'est ainsi que j'obtenu ceci.

Elle dit en montrant le bijou dans son nombril avec son aile.

Po: La perle de l'espoir?!

Suya hocha la tête.

Suya: Un jour, Maître Yoshi vint me trouver dans les montagnes et me recruta pour le Kung Fu.

Grue: Wow! C'était magnifique!

Elle rougit un peu.

Suya: Arrêtes. Tu vas me faire rougir.

Neyo: (C'est déjà le cas)

Tigresse: Et toi, Alena?

Cette dernière avala une bouchée de nouille avant de parler.

Alena: C'est assez bref; j'habitait dans un village assez triste où il pleuvait souvent rendant les habitants tristes. Je n'était pas différente; je passais pratiquement tout mon temps seule. Pas de famille, pas d'amis, personnes, rien que moi. J'était assez solitaire et désagréable pour les autres. Je ne voulais pas avoir la moindre responsabilité sur les épaules. Jusqu'au jour où Maître Yoshi vint dans mon village. Nous avions beaucoup parler et il parvint à me convaincre de suivre la voix du Kung Fu. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontrer les autres. C'est tout.

Les autres l'observèrent silencieusement.

Mante: Woah! C'était vraiment bref.

Alena: Je sais.

Elle dit en recommençant à manger.

Singe: À toi, Koji.

Koji: Ok. Avant, je vivais dans un village d'un clan de scarabées assez spécial; une tribus où la danse et le chant sont sacrés. C'était toujours la fête; tous les soirs, la tribu avait toujours mille-et-une raisons de fêter avec des danses, de la musique et de la bouffe. Moi, j'étais différents, je n'était pas comme ma famille; je n'étais pas toujours à la fête. Souvent, mais pas toujours. Ça commençait à devenir barbant et j'avais l'impression de n'aller nulle part. Un jour, je vis une grande annonce; un tournoi de Kung Fu organiser dans un stade près de ma tribu. Intriguer, je vin assister à l'évènement. Ça m'as impressionner. Tellement impressionner que je décida de m'inscrire à une école de Kung Fu. Après réflexions, je choisit celle de Maître Yoshi où j'ai rencontrer Toka et tous les autres.

Mante: Wow! J'aurais vraiment aimer naitre dans une tribu enthousiaste.

Koji: Tu aurais finis par t'ennuyer, crois-moi.

Po: Aller! Je suis sûr que la meilleure histoire est celle qui reste!

Il dit en référence à Toka.

Ce dernier lâcha un petit soupir avant de commencer.

Toka: Je suis né dans une région où la bagarre et le crime sont assez commun. Je n'avais pas de familles; j'étais orphelin. Un jour, rendu adolescent, je vis une gamine se faire intimider par une bande de brutes. Ce n'était pas la première fois; ils l'intimidaient depuis plusieurs mois. Ce jour, j'en avais assez d'assister à cette scène sans rien faire et sans que personnes n'essaient d'aider la jeune. Donc, je partis me mesurer à eux et ce fut une vraie baston. À la fin, je suis parvenu à mettre tous ces imbéciles hors d'état de nuire. C'était étrange; je me sentais fière de ce que j'avais accomplis. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que quelqu'un m'observait durant tout ce temps. Et ce quelqu'un se révéla être Maître Yoshi. Ce dernier me dit que j'avais un grand potentiel et un bon cœur. Il me prit donc sous son aile et me ramena à son dojo pour m'entraîner au Kung Fu.

Soudain, il reçut une tape amicale de Koji.

Koji: Monsieur muscles a un grand cœur.

Toka: J'en ai un; je ne t'ai pas tuer dans le tournoi!

Il dit en prenant Koji sous son coude et lui gratta la tête avec sa main libre.

Les autres se mirent à rire avant de finir leur premier repas.


	8. Premier entraînement

Épisode 8 premier entrainement

Nos amis, Toka le léopard des neiges, Koji le scarabée noir, Suya la chouette des neiges, Alena la panthère noire et Neyo le hérisson, étaient en train de se préparer pour leur premier entraînement au palais de Jade dans la salle de préparation.

Neyo: Je me demande vraiment quel sera l'entraînement que Maître Shifu nous a préparé.

Se demanda-t-il en ajustant une bande autour de son poignet.

Suya: J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop dur.

Elle dit avec un air inquiet.

Alena: T'en fait pas, ma chouette; si c'est notre premier entraînement, ce sera sans doute simple.

Elle dit en ajustant du ruban adhésif noir autour de son pied.

Koji Je sais pas; Maître Shifu est connu pour être du genre agressif.

Il dit en traçant des signes tribales sur la droite de son visage avec de la peinture violette.

Soudain, Toka frappa son poing dans sa main d'un air solennel.

Toka: Vous vous inquiétez pour rien, les gars; on va réussir cet entraînement! Et si on a pu vaincre Hiroshi, ce que Shifu nous réserve sera surmontable!

Neyo: Voilà qui est bien parler!

S'exclama le hérisson, admirant l'optimisme de son ami.

Toka: Aller! Il est temps d'y aller; Shifu nous attends dans la court d'entraînement!

Sur ce, nos amis sortirent de la salle de préparation et se dirigèrent vers la court d'entraînement du palais de Jade.

Peu après, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la court d'entraînement.

Malgré un petit stress, Toka ouvrit la porte pour voir que Maître Shifu les attendaient.

Ils entrèrent immédiatement dans la court devant leur nouveau maître.

Toka: Désolé pour le retard, Maître.

Il dit en pliant son dos avec ses poings collés.

Shifu chuinta.

Shifu: Ne vous en faites pas; honnêtement, je suis habituer à cause de Po qui se lève toujours en retard.

Toka ne put retenir un petit rire non plus.

Shifu: Mais assez parler; passons à l'entraînement!

Il dit en reprenant son air sérieux.

Tous: Oui, Maître!

Ils répondirent tous en même temps avant de suivre Maître Shifu dans la zone d'entraînement.

Ils arrivèrent alors au milieu de l'endroit, devant une espèce de petite arène en cercle avec une clôture en bois autour.

Suya: C'est quoi, ça? Une arène?

Shifu hocha la tête.

Shifu: C'est ici qu'aura lieu votre premier entraînement.

Toka afficha un regard curieux.

Toka: Et quel sera notre entraînement, Maître?

Shifu souris d'un air étrange.

Maître Shifu: Vous allez faire un duel d'équipe à élimination en 5 contre 5.

Les élèves se mirent à faire des sons joyeux.

Koji: Trop cool; j'adore ce genre de duel! Contre qui?

Shifu: Contre eux.

Il dit en montrant de sa main 5 autres personnes qui non loin de lui; c'était les 5 cyclones!

Nos 5 héros affichèrent aussitôt des regards surpris.

Neyo: Quoi?! Vous voulez qu'on affrontes les 5 cyclones à notre premier entraînement?!

Shifu hocha la tête avec un sourire.

Alena: Mais, Maître, nous ne sommes pas prêts!

Elle déclara en panique avant que Toka ne mette sa main sur son épaule.

Toka: Les gars, les gars! Ne vous en faites pas; si Maître Shifu croit qu'on peut le faire, alors on le peut! D'ailleurs, nous avons vaincu un des plus dangereux criminels de la Chine, alors on peut surement vaincre les 5 cyclones aussi.

Koji: Ouais! Let's go, les boys!

Ils retrouvèrent ainsi tous le courage d'affronter les 5 maîtres les plus craints de la vallée de la paix.

Shifu: (Justement, j'espère qu'ils ne pourront vaincre les 5 cyclones; après avoir vaincu Hiroshi, ils croient qu'ils sont les plus forts. Ils doivent comprendre que l'on trouve toujours plus fort.)

Il pensa en observant les 5 élèves et maîtres entrer dans l'arène.

Les règles étaient simples; il y aurait une personne de chaque équipes dans l'arène qui s'affronteraient pendant que les autres attendraient derrière la clôture. À tout moment, le combattant actuel peut refiler sa place à un membre de son équipe derrière la clôture. Le but est d'éliminer tout les membres de l'équipe adverse en les mettant K.O. ou en les faisant abandonner. Une fois une équipe au complet éliminée, l'autre gagne.

Après un moment d'hésitation, il a été décidé que Koji et Singe commenceraient en premiers.

Toka et les autres balancèrent des "Aller, Koji!" et "Tu vas y arriver!" pour encourager leur ami qui se préparait à faire sa première attaque contre Maître Singe.

Après plusieurs secondes à essayer de trouver une faille dans la défense de l'autre, ils foncèrent chacun vers l'autre.

Leur premier contact se fit par un choc de genoux.

Le scarabée et le singe poussaient leurs forces pour repousser le genou de l'autre.

Finalement, ils laissèrent tomber et se mirent à attaquer au corps-à-corps, bloquant et esquivant tout les coups agiles de l'autre.

Après plusieurs secondes, les deux adversaires s'éloignèrent de l'autres et reprirent leur souffle.

Singe: Tu t'en sors pas trop mal pour un novice!

Koji: Merci!

Il dit avec un sourire au compliment du maître de Kung Fu.

Ce dernier retourna de son côté et tapa sur l'épaule de Mante.

Singe: À toi de jouer, Mante!

Ce dernier sauta dans l'arène avec un sourire.

Mante: Il était temps!

Koji: Je crois que je vais changer aussi.

Il dit en tapant son ami hérisson.

Neyo: À moi de jouer!

S'exclama-t-il en sautant dans l'arène, prêt à affronter la mante religieuse.

Mante: À toi l'honneur d'envoyer la première attaque!

Neyo: Avec plaisir!

S'exclama-t-il en fonçant vers l'insecte, prêt à délivrer une attaque rapide.

Malheureusement, Mante fut plus rapide et esquiva facilement l'attaque du hérisson avant de lui attraper la jambe.

Neyo: Crotte!

Il dit avant que Mante ne le cogne au sol avec une grande force en le tenant par la jambe.

Suya: Wow! Il est fort pour un petit bonhomme!

S'exclama-t-elle avec une grimace de douleur.

Toka: Ce n'est pas vraiment la taille qui compte!

Pendant ce temps, Mante balança Neyo contre la clôture avec une grande force d'impact.

Neyo: AAARGH!

Cria-t-il en douleur.

Neyo: (Ça va mal; il est plus rapide que moi!)

Il se rendit alors compte que Mante chargea vers lui à nouveau.

Heureusement, il parvint à l'esquiver à temps.

Toutefois, le bonheur fut de courte durée car Mante fit volte-face rapidement et envoya un puissant coup derrière la tête du hérisson, le renvoyant au sol encore.

Mante: Tu dois faire plus attention, gamin!

Dit-t-il avec un chuintement.

Les élèves affichèrent des regards mécontents.

Toka: Neyo! Files-moi le relais!

Neyo, devenu trop épuisé, lui obéit et lui donna une tape avant que ce dernier n'entre dans l'arène, prêt à prendre la place de son ami.

Mante: Tu veux déjà une raclé? Dommage; je t'aurais gardé pour la fin.

Il souri.

Toka: Ne me sous-estime pas!

Dit-t-il en se plaçant en position de combat comme Mante.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la clôture, Vipère nota que Tigresse observait avec un air soucieux.

Vipère: Tigresse, tout va bien?

Tigresse: C'est ce garçon *montre Toka* Il me fait un peu penser à Tai Lung.

Vipère: Parce qu'il est un léopard des neiges?

Tigresse: Non; c'est à cause de son style de Kung Fu et son air téméraire!

De retour au duel, Toka décida de provoquer un peu l'insecte.

Dominic: Approche, demi portion!

Mante tomba dans le piège et fonça à pleine vitesse sur le léopard des neiges.

Neyo: (Il est trop rapide! Toka est fichu!)

Soudain, à la surprise de tous, Toka parvint à bloquer l'attaque de Mante et à le repousser.

Tous: QUOI?!

Mante était aussi surpris.

Toka: Pas mal, hein?

Mante: Un coup de chance; cette fois, je vais être sérieux!

Déclara-t-il en fonçant à nouveau vers le léopard avec une vitesse phénoménale.

Toutefois, il parvint quand même à bloquer et esquiver tout les coups de l'insecte jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'arrête complètement.

Mante: *souffle* Bon sang! Comment il fait?

Toka: (La raison est assez claire; il est vrai que Mante possède une vitesse supérieure à la mienne, mais ses mouvements sont tellement prévisibles que je n'ai pas trop de difficulté à les parés.)

Il fut ramener à la réalité par Mante qui le chargea à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, il le bloqua d'un poing et lui asséna un puissant coup de l'autre, l'écrasant au sol.

Par la suite, il le prit dans ses bras et lui fit la prise du sommeil.

La pauvre mante religieuse avait beau se débattre, Toka était trop fort pour lui.

Finalement, Mante n'eut plus d'autres choix que de taper avec sa pince, signifiant un abandon.

Ses amis poussèrent des cris de joie car Toka venait de faire abandonner un maître Kung Fu.

Shifu: Mante est éliminé!

Suya: C'était génial!

Koji: Bravo, Tok'!

Ce dernier se retourna et fit un pouce avec un sourire à ses amis.

Puis, Maître Grue prit le relais en montant dans l'arène.

Toka: (Ça, ça serait plus un adversaire au niveau de Suya.)

Se disait-t-il en refilant le relais à cette dernière qui monta dans l'arène.

Les deux oiseaux se fixèrent pendant un bon moment.

Grue: Si ça peut t'encourager, je trouves que tu es une très jolie jeune demoiselle.

Suya rougi un peu.

Suya: Merci, mais je veux quand même te combattre!

S'exclama-t-elle en s'envolant dans les airs.

Grue: Courageuse, la jeune!

Dit-t-il en s'envolant dans les airs aussi.

Une fois suffisamment haut, la chouette et la grue s'observèrent en silence dans le vent avec tous les autres les observant en bas.

Singe: Ça devient intéressant!

Puis, les deux oiseaux commencèrent à se livrer un duel aérien.

À part se charger tout le temps, Suya utilisa également son attaque tornade et Grue envoya des rafales de vent avec ses ails puissantes.

Après deux bonnes minutes dans les airs, les deux oiseaux atterrirent au sol en transpirant.

Grue: Je dois dire que même durant les combats, tu es toujours aussi belle!

Dit-t-il en tenant son chapeau d'une façon charmante, faisant rougir la chouette une fois de plus.

Suya Arrêtes! Je détestes rougir!

Vipère: Grue! Donne-moi le relais!

Ce dernier hocha la tête avant de taper Vipère avec son aile et cette dernière entra dans l'arène, prête à combattre.

Koji: Ouais; Suya va dominer ce serpent!

Léo: Je ne crois pas; elle est épuisée à cause de son combat avec Grue!

En effet, Suya respirait durement et transpirait de la tête.

Neyo: Suya! File-moi le relais; je me charge d'elle!

Il n'eu pas à se répéter car elle lui donna immédiatement une tape, lui permettant de monter dans l'arène.

Le hérisson et la vipère se fixèrent de façon provocante pour un moment.

Vipère: Sois prudent; je suis très dangereuse quand je veux!

Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Neyo: Fais voir!

Dit-t-il en fonçant vers le reptile pour lui délivrer un puissant coup.

Soudain, non seulement Vipère parvint à esquiver l'attaque du hérisson, mais en plus, elle plia son corps au complet sur le sien, le piègent dans ses muscles.

Vipère: Tu devrais êtres moins prévisible!

Déclara-t-elle en serrant son corps sur celui de sa proie, le faisant gémir de douleur.

Toka: (Bon sang! Si Neyo ne parvient à trouver une issue, Vipère vas le mettre K.O. pour de bon!)

Pensa-t-il en transpirant tandis que Neyo commençait à devenir rouge, étouffant sous la force de la demoiselle serpent.

**À suivre...**


	9. Un entrainment dur

Épisode 9 Un entraînement dur

Nos amis étaient toujours en train de regarder impuissants leur ami hérisson en train de perdre ses forces sous l'emprise de Vipère.

Alena: Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps! Bon sang, aller, Neyo!

Ses paroles entrèrent dans le tête de ce dernier.

Neyo: (Elle a raison; je ne peux abandonner comme ça!)

Pensa-t-il en regroupant toutes ses forces pour libérer un de ses bras.

Neyo: (Aller! Encore un peu...)

Finalement, il parvint à libérer son bras de l'emprise de la dame serpent.

Sans perdre une seconde, il attrapa une aiguille de son dos avec sa main et la planta immédiatement dans la peau verte de Vipère.

Cette dernière le relâcha aussitôt et Neyo gisait maintenant à genoux en reprenant son souffle.

Toka: Aller, Neyo! Tu es capable!

Ce dernier regarda son ami avec un sourire.

Neyo: Merci pour le soutien!

Soudain, il vit Vipère charger vers lui à nouveau.

Heureusement, il put sauter en l'air pour éviter l'attaque à temps.

En étant en l'air, il prit des aiguilles de son dos dans ses mains comme des couteaux.

Neyo: Prends ça!

Cria-t-il en tirant les aiguilles une par une vers Vipère.

Cette dernière les évita tous grâce à son corps mince et rapide.

Neyo: (Je vois; il n'y a que le corps-à-corps qui marche.)

Pensa-t-il en se mettant en boule de piques et roula vers Vipère.

Cette dernière fut surprise pour une seconde, mais pu éviter l'attaque à temps et Neyo, en boule, cogna le sol avec une grande force d'impact.

Neyo: AAAAAAARGH!

Hurla-t-il en douleur en prenant son genou dans ses mains.

Tous ses amis affichèrent des regards surpris.

Tous: Neyo!

Sur ce, ils montèrent tous dans l'arène pour aller voir leur ami, suivis par les cyclones.

Toka: Ça va, mon vieux?

Neyo: Mon genou!

Se plaignait le hérisson de douleur.

Shifu entra dans l'arène pour rejoindre le blessé.

Shifu: Laisses-moi voir.

Sur ce, il commença à examiner le genou qui était devenu bleu.

Il se retourna alors vers les élèves et les cyclones.

Shifu: Neyo n'est plus en état de combattre; je suis donc obliger de l'éliminer du duel et de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie.

Les autres furent choqués pendant que Zeng escortait leur ami hérisson vers l'infirmerie.

Koji: Éliminer à cause d'une blessure faite par un faut mouvement!

Suya: C'est vraiment pas de chance.

Déclara-t-elle d'un air déçue.

Shifu: Le duel peut maintenant reprendre!

Alena: Je vais prendre la relève!

Déclara-t-elle en montant dans l'arène, prête à faire face à Vipère.

Toka: Bonne chance, Alena!

Alena le regarda avec un sourire pour un bref instant avant de retourner vers Vipère.

Les deux femmes tournèrent pour un moment avant de finalement se lancer à l'attaque.

Vipère parvint naturellement à esquiver les attaques de la panthère et lui envoya des attaques avec sa queue à de multiples reprises.

Toutefois, Alena ne semblait pas se fatiguer, ce qui surprit Vipère.

Vipère: Comment fais-tu pour résister à mes attaques?

Alena sourit.

Alena: C'est clair; tu es bien rapide et n'a aucune difficulté à me toucher; le seul problème, c'est que ce que tu as en vitesse, tu ne l'as pas en force et je n'ai aucune difficulté à resister à tes coups.

Réalisant qu'Alena avait raison, Vipère retourna immédiatement dans son équipe pour donner le relais à quelqu'un d'autre.

À la surprise de tous, elle fila le relais à Tigresse.

Cette dernière entra dans l'arène face à Alena.

Cette dernière afficha un regard surpris comme ses camarades.

Koji: T-Tigresse?!

Suya: (Crotte!)

Toka, sachant que Tigresse était vraiment forte, s'inquiéta aussitôt pour Alena.

Toka: Alena! File-moi le relais!

Alena: Non, Toka! Je vais m'en sortir! (J'ai juste affaire à une des guerrière les plus fortes de la Chine.)

Pensa-t-elle en observant Tigresse en transpirant de la tête.

Tigresse: Tu es prête?

Demanda-t-elle en se mettant en position de combat.

Alena: J'arrive!

Déclara-t-elle en fonçant vers Tigresse et en priant pour la chance en secret.

Elle tenta alors de cogner Tigresse à plusieurs reprises, mais elle parvint à esquiver et bloquer chacune de ses attaques.

Alena: (Je dois continuer d'attaquer; elle va bien finir par laisser une ouverture!)

Elle pensa en continuant d'attaquer avec ardeur.

Suya: Wow! Alena est en feu!

Koji: Ouais, mais si elle croit avoir l'avantage, elle a tout faux!

Toka et Koji tournèrent leur attention vers lui.

Toka: Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Koji: Simplement que notre chère amie fait beaucoup trop de mouvements inutiles malgré son ardeur. À ce rythme là, elle aura épuiser tout son énergie avant de trouver une faille dans la défense de Tigresse.

Ses deux amis affichèrent des regards surpris.

Toka: Bon sang, Alena! Arrête! Sinon, tu seras finie!

Alena entendit Toka et sauta immédiatement loin de Tigresse pour reprendre son souffle.

Alena: Bon sang! Malgré mon ardeur, je ne peux la toucher!

Shifu: (Alena possède bien une résistance et une ardeur puissante, mais elle ne sait pas comment planifier ses coups dans un ordre convenable. En gros; elle n'est pas de taille face à Tigresse.)

De retour au combat...

Tigresse: Bien, à mon tour d'attaquer!

Déclara-t-elle en se mettant en position d'attaque.

Alena se mise en position de défense.

Suya: Fais attention, Alena!

Alena: (Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais depuis le début, sac à plumes?)

Puis, Tigresse fonça vers Alena et commença à envoyer une ruée de coups, qu'Alena parvint à esquiver.

Soudain, Tigresse parvint à briser la défense d'Alena avec un coup de pied sous les bras.

Puis, elle envoya un coup de palme sous le menton d'Alena suivit par un puissant coup de pied retourné qui envoya Alena au sol, complètement K.O.

Shifu: Alena n'est plus en état de combattre; elle est donc éliminée!

Les cyclones lancèrent des "Bien jouer, Tigresse!" tandis que nos héros observèrent Alena quitter l'arène avec dépression.

Alena: Désolée, les gars; j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu!

Toka T'inquiète; on va se charger du reste!

Il dit en voulant entrer dans l'arène, mais fut devancer par Suya qui vola près de Tigresse.

Toka: HÉ! C'était mon tour!

Suya: Recules, léopard; observe une femme puissante à l'oeuvre!

Déclara-t-elle en se positionnant pour le combat comme Tigresse.

Koji: (Goobye, owlet!)

Pensa-t-il négativement.

Puis, la chouette s'envola et se mit à voler un peu partout à une vitesse hallucinante.

Tigresse: (Ça alors! Quelle vitesse; j'ai du mal à la repérer!)

Tous les autres observèrent avec stupéfait.

Koji: T'as vu sa vitesse, Tok'?! J'ai du mal à la suivre!

Toka: (Comment a-t-elle acquis une telle vitesse sans que nous le voyons?)

Soudain, Suya passa enfin à l'offensive en touchant Tigresse à l'épaule.

Tigresse: Zut! Je ne l'ai pas vue venir!

Soudain, elle reçue un autre coup de Suya sur la jambe.

Singe: Elle est trop rapide!

Grue: Donne-moi le relais, Tigresse!

Tigresse secoua la tête en tenant son épaule avec sa main.

Tigresse: Non! Je peux le faire!

Déclara-t-elle en fermant ses yeux et se concentrant.

Puis, après un moment, Suya chargea de nouveau.

Toutefois, Tigresse ré-ouvra les yeux d'un coup et se retourna rapidement pour envoyer un puissant coup qui toucha Laurence directement dans le ventre.

Le coup fut si fort que la pauvre chouette cracha de la salive.

Tous les autres affichèrent des regards choqués.

Après quelques secondes, Suya s'écroula au sol, complètement K.O.

Shifu: Suya n'est plus en état de combattre; elle est donc éliminée!

Tigresse s'agenouillât à côté de la chouette qui tenait son ventre avec ses ailes.

Tigresse: Désolée d'avoir frapper si fort.

Toka: (Tigresse cogne très fort et, comme Suya volait à l'opposer de son coup à pleine vitesse, les dommages ont été deux fois pires!)

Il pensa tandis que Zeng aidait Suya à quitter la zone d'entrainement.

Soudain, Toka réalisa que Koji était en train de paniquer.

Koji: Bon sang de bon sang, mon vieux! Ils sont 4 et on n'est que 2! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?!

Le jeune léopard prit un instant pour fixer Tigresse d'un air provocant avant de répondre.

Toka: J'y vais!

Déclara-t-il en montant dans l'arène, décidé à affronter Tigresse.

Soudain, cette dernière fila le relais à Singe.

Singe: Vraiment? Génial!

Disait-t-il en sautant dans l'arène face à Toka.

Sans perdre un instant, il chargea vers lui et l'attaqua au corps-à-corps.

Cependant, Toka parvint à bloquer chaque coups qui lui était envoyer et conclus le tout par un coup de poing tournoyant en pleine figure de Singe qui fut propulser un peu plus loin.

Singe: OUCH! Grue, à toi!

Dit-t-il en tapant Grue d'une main fou en se frottant le visage de l'autre tandis que Grue entra dans l'arène.

Le jeun léopard provoqua Grue d'une signe de main.

Il tomba dans le piège et chargea vers lui en volant.

Commença alors un série de coups que chaque combattant parvint à bloquer ou esquiver.

Finalement, les deux adversaires reculèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

Grue: (Il a de bon réflexes pour un novice. Je comprends mieux comment il a pu battre Hiroshi.)

Finalement, Grue décida de filer le tag à Vipère entra dans l'arène face à Toka.

Koji: (J'espère que Toka arrivera à suivre les mouvements de Vipère; elle est super furtive!)

Vipère chargea vers lui et ce dernier tenta de la cogner à de multiples reprises sans succès car elle était trop rapide pour lui.

Elle parvint alors à enrouler son corps autour des bras du léopard des neiges et s'en servit pour le cogner au visage.

Koji: Pourquoi tu te tapes toi-même?

Demanda-t-il en lâchant un énorme rire qui énerva Toka.

Toka: Tu *coup au visage* te paye ma tête *coup au visage* petit comique?!

Puis, il parvint à repousser Vipère, mais il était quand même essouffler.

Toka: (Bon sang! Tigresse est parvenue à éliminer deux membres de l'équipe et moi, je n'ai pas réussis à éliminer Singe, Grue ou Vipère; qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?! Je ferais mieux de donner le relais à Koji.)

Sur ce, il fila le tag à Koji en même temps que Vipère fila le siens à Grue et les deux entrèrent dans l'arène simultanément.

Aussitôt dans l'arène, Grue fonça vers le scarabée qui parvint à éviter son attaque et le contra avec un Samoan Drop.

Dès que Grue se releva, Koji lui flanqua un coup de pied dans le ventre et se coucha au sol pour donner une claque au visage de l'oiseau.

Grue, par réflexe, s'envola haut dans les airs.

Koji: Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des ailes!

Déclara-t-il en s'envolant à la poursuite de Grue.

Soudain, Grue s'arrêta d'un coup sec et balança une rafale de vent vers le scarabée.

Grue: LES AILES DE LA JUSTICE!

Malheureusement, Koji parvint à éviter la rafale et vola jusqu'à Grue pour commencer un combat de Kung Fu aérien.

Toka observa attentivement avec un air inquiet.

Toka :(Ça va mal; Koji est clairement en train de donner tout ce qu'il a. S'il élimine Grue, ça en fera un de moins, mais on aura toujours le désavantage du nombre!)

Soudain, au bout d'un moment, Koji agrippa Grue avec ses bras et se laissa tomber vers le sol à une vitesse folle.

Toka: KOJI! STOP!

Malheureusement, Koji ignora son ami et se cogna lourdement au sol avec Grue, provocant un immense mur de poussière.

Toka: KOJI!

Vipère et Singe: GRUE!

Un long moment dura avant que le mur de poussière ne disparaisse complètement pour révéler les deux adversaires gisant complètement K.O. au sol.

Shifu descendit pour les examiner.

Shifu: Koji et Grue ne sont plus en états de combattre; ils sont tous les deux éliminés!

Puis, Zeng et une autre oie les escortèrent hors de la zone d'entraînement.

Toka: (Nom d'un chien! Il ne reste que moi!)

Donc, il entra dans l'arène, prêt à faire face à Singe, Vipère et Tigresse.

Ce premier entra aussi dans l'arène et ne perdit pas de temps pour foncer vers le léopard des neiges.

Toka: (Je ne dois pas faire d'erreur!)

Pensa-t-il en transpirant de la tête.

Une fois assez près, il tenta de faire le coup de la corde à linge, mais Singe parvint à l'esquiver.

Dès qu'il se retourna, Singe il envoya un coup de pied tournoyant dans le figure qui le sonna sur place.

Puis, Singe sauta sur le mur de l'arène pour prendre de la hauteur et fit un backflip vers Toka.

Ce dernier attrapa Singe dans ses bras en lui tenant la tête vers le sol.

Puis, il sauta et cogna la tête de Singe au sol, lui faisant un Tombstone Piledriver.

Shifu descendit immédiatement pour voir Singe qui était inconscient.

Shifu: Singe n'est plus en état de combattre; il est éliminé!

Toka: (YES! Un de moins; plus que deux!)

Pensa-t-il tandis que Vipère entra dans l'arène.

Les yeux jaunes du léopard fixèrent les yeux jades de la vipère tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à combattre.

Puis, Vipère fonça de nouveau.

Toka: (Je dois être prudent; j'ai vus de quoi elle était capable!)

Puis, Vipère commença à attaquer Toka avec sa queue, mais il parvint à contrer les attaques sournoises.

Il attrapa alors sa queue avec sa main, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée; Vipère saisit l'occasion pour lui sauter dessus et enrouler son corps autour de sa taille.

Elle commença alors à appliquer une grande force sur ses côtes, le faisant gémir de douleur.

Toka: (Elle veut me briser les côtes! Elle est folle?!)

Vipère: Abandonne et j'arrête!

Toka ne pouvait abandonner; il avait fait une promesse à Maître Yoshi.

Donc, il rassembla toutes ses forces et parvint à se libérer de l'emprise de Vipère qu'il projeta aussitôt dans les airs.

Vipère: Quoi?!

Puis, alors que Vipère retombait, Toka sauta dans les airs et lui asséna un Moonsault Kick directement sous le menton, la laissant K.O. au sol.

Shifu: Vipère n'est plus en état de combattre; elle est donc éliminée!

Toka souri en sueur.

Toka: (Parfait; je vais pouvoir affronter celle que je voulais; Tigresse!)

Cette dernière entra dans l'arène avec un regard menaçant que son adversaire partagea.

Shifu: Vous êtes les derniers de votre équipe; le vainqueur donnera donc la victoire à son équipe!

Sur ce, Toka et Tigresse se mirent tous les deux en position de combat, prêts à s'affronter.

Shifu: (L'heure de vérité est arrivée!)

**À suivre...**


	10. Toka vs Tigresse

Épisode 10 Toka vs Tigresse

Les deux guerriers félins continuèrent de se fixer au milieu de l'arène.

Chacun était le dernier survivant de son équipe; Toka qui avait tenu jusqu'au bout malgré l'élimination de chacun de ses camarades et Tigresse, qui a réussi à éliminer la majorité de l'équipe de nos héros.

Notre amis léopard ne pu s'empêcher de transpirer en observant Maître Tigresse.

Toka: (Ok; là, j'ai affaire à Maître Tigresse et j'ai déjà dépenser beaucoup d'énergie en battant Singe et Vipère! Toutefois, Tigresse a aussi dépenser de l'énergie contre Alena et Suya qui a réussi à lui infliger des coups. Elle a vu mes coups, mais j'ai aussi pu voir les siens. Ok; je ferais mieux d'attaquer en premier!)

Pensa-t-il en fonçant vers Tigresse, prêt à attaquer.

Aussitôt arriver, les deux félins commencèrent à s'échanger des coups que chacun parvint à éviter et bloquer.

Après une minute entière, ils finirent par reculer pour reprendre leur souffle.

Shifu fut impressionner.

Shifu: (Ça alors! Ils ont réussit à tenir une minute entière sans se reposer!)

Sans perdre un instant, Toka chargea à nouveau.

Malheureusement, Tigresse parvint à le bloquer et lui envoyer un coup de coude sur la côte.

Toka mit ses mains dessus sa côte de douleur.

Au même instant, Tigresse tenta de lui envoyer un coup de pied au visage, mais il parvint à l'attraper à temps.

Malheureusement, Tigresse envoya un Moonsault Kick qui le cogna directement sous le menton et le sonna.

Soudain, malgré le choc du coup, le jeun léopard prit ses forces et envoya un coup de poing tourbillonnant à Tigresse, ce qui la sonna aussi, avant de s'écrouler à genoux.

Après avoir reprit leurs esprits, Toka fonça vers Tigresse, mais cette dernière usa de sa force pour l'envoyer dans les airs et lui asséner un uppercut.

Après être rester au sol un moment, le jeune mâle parvint à se relever, très épuiser.

Toka :(Ok; attaquer directement n'est pas une si bonne idée.)

Soudain, il aperçut Tigresse foncer vers lui.

Il se reprit rapidement et la contra avec un Spinebuster.

Shifu: (Comment a-t-il pu reprendre sa force aussi rapidement?)

Après avoir reprit un peu son souffle, Toka s'apprêta à relever Tigresse, mais cette dernière agrippa soudainement et lui fit un Crossface.

Il lutta contre la douleur et fit tout pour ne pas abandonner.

Shifu: (Toka n'abandonnera pas; je le sais!)

Après un moment dans la prise de soumission, Toka parvint finalement à soulever Tigresse et lui fit une suplex de côté, l'écrasant au sol.

Les deux adversaires gisaient au sol, tentant de se relever.

Une fois sur pied, Toka surpris aussitôt Tigresse avec le coup de la corde à linge.

Toutefois, ce ne fut pas assez pour mettre Tigresse à terre et cette dernière se releva.

Il tenta d'envoyer un autre coup de poing tourbillonnant à Tigresse, mais elle parvint à l'éviter et répliqua avec un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Par la suite, elle lui envoya un coup de pied au visage ce qui lui cracher de la salive avant de s'écrouler au sol.

Toka: (J'ai fais une promesse à Maître Yoshi!)

Pensa-t-il en tentant de se relever.

Toka: (Je ne peux décevoir mes amis; ILS COMPTENT SUR MOI!)

Pensa-t-il en donnant deux coups de coudes au sol avant de se relever, plus déterminé que jamais.

Shifu ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Shifu: (Il combat avec une résistance et une détermination incroyable!)

Il chargea de nouveau Tigresse, cette fois avec une détermination incroyable.

Il se mit immédiatement à balancer une pluie d'attaques que Tigresse tenta tant bien que mal d'éviter.

Finalement, Toka parvint à toucher Tigresse au ventre avant de la prendre dans ses bras, la retourner et lui porter un Tombstone Piledriver.

Il se mit alors à genoux et reprit son souffle, croyant que Tigresse était finie.

Soudain, après quelques secondes, Tigresse parvint à se relever lentement, tandis que le jeune léopard la fixa d'un air choqué.

Toka: (Quoi?! Elle tient encore debout?! Bon sang! Je lui ait pourtant porter mon attaque la plus puissante!)

Se disait-t-il en marchant vers Tigresse qui, soudainement, se releva d'un coup et lui envoya un coup de pied au visage, qui le sonna et lui fit cracher de la salive.

Puis, Tigresse prit un élan et fonça vers lui à pleine vitesse avec ses deux mains collées ensembles.

Finalement, elle ouvrit ses mains pour le cogner de plein fouet au visage avec ses palmes ce qui le projeta de l'autre côté de l'arène.

Shifu afficha un regard surpris en le voyant giser maintenant au sol, couvert de blessures, inconscient.

Il afficha un sourire.

Shifu: (Il a vraiment bien combattu. Il est aller plus loin que n'importe quel autre élève aurait pu.)

Shifu: Toka n'est plus en état de combattre; il est donc éliminé! Ce qui signifie que les 5 cyclones sont les vainqueurs!

Il dit pour annoncer la fin de l'entrainement.

De retour dans l'arène, Toka tenta de se relever, malgré ses blessures.

Soudain, alors qu'il était à genoux, il vit Tigresse lui tendre la main.

Après hésitation, il accepta l'aide de celle qui l'a battu.

Tigresse: Aller; allons voir comment vont tes amis.

Sur ce, les deux adversaires se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie suite à cet incroyable combat d'entraînement.


	11. Travail d'équipe

Épisode 11 Travail d'équipe

2 semaines se sont écoulés depuis que nos héros ont affronter les 5 cyclones. Un jour se passa bien calmement dans la vallée de la paix.

Enfin, presque calmement; quelque part dans la vallée, l'oie marchand de pommes se faisait actuellement cambrioler par Fung et sa bande de crocos.

Le pauvre marchand se cachait sous son étalage de pommes.

Marchand de pommes: Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours moi qui doit se faire voler?!

Croco 1: Ben, peut-être parce que t'es le seul marchand de fruits dans cette ville?

Soudain, Fung arriva derrière le croco 1.

Fung: Hé! Arrête de discuter avec ce marchand et aide-nous à mettre les pommes dans le sac!

En effet; Fung et les crocos stockaient les pommes du marchand dans un gros sac en tissu.

?: Je compterais pas trop là-dessus, si j'étais toi!

Après avoir entendus ces mots, Fung et les crocos se figèrent.

Fung: Qui a dit ça?!

Demanda-t-il en regardant partout.

?: Lève la tête, coco!

Fung et ses crocos levèrent la tête pour apercevoir sur le toit d'une des maisons Toka, Koji, Alena, Neyo et Suya, tous en position de Kung Fu.

Fung: C'est pas vrai!

S'exclama-t-il en jetant son casque par terre.

Toka: Préparez-vous à affronter la force de la pierre!

Koji: Hé! On avait dit "La fureur du feu"!

Alena: Moi, je croyais "La puissance de l'ombre"

Suya: J'avais voter pour "La force du vent"!

Neyo: Et moi, je voulais qu'on y aille avec "La charge de l'éclair"!

Toka se claqua le visage.

Toka: Peu importe! Neutralisons ces crocos, voulez-vous?!

Sans plus attendre, nos 5 héros sautèrent au sol, prêts à accueillir la bande de crocos qui foncèrent vers eux.

Peu après, la bande de Fung était toute neutralisée.

Fung: C'est pas fini! On se retrouvera!

Déclara-t-il en fuyant avec ses camarades.

Toka: C'est ça! Fuyez, mais on vous-

Soudain, il s'arrêta et afficha un regard surpris.

Toka: Attendez une minute! Ils ne sont pas ligotés?!

Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Koji.

Koji: Mais Tok', tu m'as jamais dit de les ligotés!

Il dernier se claqua le visage encore une fois.

Toka: Génial; c'est la troisième fois cette semaine que nous neutralisons un groupe de bandits sans les arrêter.

* * *

Le soir venu, nos amis, les 5 cyclones et le guerrier dragon mangèrent au palais de Jade le repas fait par Po.

Singe: Vous avez encore laissez s'échapper des bandits?!

Il demanda surpris.

Mante: Trois fois en une semaine.

Il rajouta.

Toka: On aurait réussit si Koji avait ligoter les bandits.

Ce dernier afficha un regard insulté.

Koji: Heu, pardon, Monsieur-qui-ne-m'as-pas-avertit-de-ligoter-les-bandits!

Les deux amis se fixèrent agressivement.

Suya: Les gars, du calme!

Demanda la demoiselle chouette.

Grue: Ouais; si vous vous battiez contre les bandits de la même façon que vous vous battez entre vous, les bandits seraient en prison depuis longtemps!

Suite à ce commentaire, nos 5 héros continuèrent leur repas sans oser se regarder, ne répondant qu'aux blagues de Po.

Une fois le repas finit, chacun regagna sa chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, nos amis, les 5 cyclones, et le guerrier dragon se tentèrent face à Maître Shifu, prêts à recevoir leurs tâches pour la journée.

Shifu: Bien, je vais maintenant vous assigner à vos tâches de la journée.

Chacun hocha la tête.

Shifu: Depuis quelques temps, j'ai noter que mes nouveaux élèves avaient de la difficulté à coopérer durant l'arrestation de bandits.

Koji et Toka se fixèrent de façon colérique pendant que Neyo et Suya baissèrent la tête de la honte et Alena tourna la tête pour regarder ailleurs en croisant ses bras.

Shifu: J'ai donc décider de vous faire subir un entraînement spécial pour vous rentabiliser...

Il garda le silence un moment pour faire durer le suspense.

Shifu: Vous allez chacun passer la journée en compagnie d'un des cyclones pour que ceux-ci vous apprennent à passer une journée entière sans faire de kung fu.

En un instant, Shifu reçut une tempête de "QUOI?!"

Shifu (après avoir reprit l'équilibre): Du calme! Je vais vous expliquer; en passant une journée entière en compagnie de votre cyclone respectif, vous vous souviendrez de ce qui vous a mit sur la voie du Kung Fu.

Après quelques arguments, il fut décider que Toka passerait la journée avec Grue; Koji avec Mante, Neyo avec Singe, Suya avec Vipère et Alena avec Tigresse.

Après, chacun partit de son côté; Toka et Grue se dirigèrent vers le pêché sacré; Koji et Mante vers la forêt; Neyo et Singe vers le village; Vipère et Suya aussi et Alena et Tigresse la salle d'entraînement.

Peu après, le duo d'insectes arriva à un lac situé dans la forêt.

Koji: Où sommes-nous?

Demanda-t-il d'un air interrogé.

Mante: C'est le lac où j'ai l'habitude de venir pour méditer.

Koji: Ah oui?

Mante hocha la tête.

Mante: C'est ici que nous allons méditer ensemble.

Déclara-t-il en croisant ses pattes et plaçant ses pinces sur ses genoux.

Mante: Fais comme moi et n'écoute que le silence.

Koji lui obéit avant de se mettre dans la même position que Mante et ferma ses yeux, n'écoutant que le silence avec ses oreilles supersoniques.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Vipère et Suya étaient au spa de la vallée de la paix.

Ces dernières étaient actuellement allongées sur des tas de mousses blanches.

La jeune chouette était nerveuse car c'était la première qu'elle venait ici.

Suya: Je ne me sens pas à l'aise, Vipère.

Vipère la fixa avec un sourire calme.

Vipère: Ne t'en fais pas; c'est très relaxant.

Puis, deux demoiselles oies arrivèrent avec un pot rempli d'huile.

Demoiselle oie: Ça va être un peu froid au départ.

Déclara-t-elle avant de verse un d'huile le long du dos de Vipère et le lui frotta avec ses ailes.

Vipère gémit de relaxation.

Puis, l'autre demoiselle oie en versa un peu sur le dos de Suya et lui frotta le dos, les épaules et les fesses.

Suya gémit de relaxation aussi.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Neyo et Singe étaient en train d'observer le village depuis le haut d'une maison.

Neyo: Que doit-t-on faire, maintenant?

Demanda-t-il à Singe.

Singe: On va utiliser notre agilité pour aider les civils par ici. Comme lorsque j'étais jeune!

Déclara-t-il en sautant dans la rue pour attraper une pelure de banane sur laquelle une truie faillie marcher.

Neyo: Ok!

Dit-t-il en sautant dans la rue pour attraper plein de pelures de bananes aux alentours.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la cours d'entraînement du palais de Jade, Tigresse supervisait Alena qui venait de finir de placer des pièces de dominos dans un ordre énorme.

Alena: Et une fois que les dominos sont en place?

Demanda-t-elle, complètement essoufflée.

Tigresse: Tu pousse celui-ci.

Déclara-t-elle en montrant un des dominos au sol.

Alena ne comprit pas vraiment mais le poussa quand même.

Puis, les dominos tombèrent les uns après les autres pour former le symbole du Yin et du Yang.

Alena était surprise.

Alena: C-C'est moi qui ait fait ça?!

Demanda-t-elle d'un air surpris.

Tigresse hocha la tête.

* * *

Finalement, Toka et Grue observèrent les contrées aux alentours depuis le haut du pêché sacré.

Toka: Wow! C'est magnifique!

Il était usé aux hauteurs depuis le dojo de Maître Yoshi, mais il fut tout de même impressionner par la vue devant lui.

Grue: C'est ici que la plupart des guerriers viennent trouver la paix.

Le jeune léopard nota alors des pétales de fleurs par terre.

Il se tourna alors vers Grue.

Toka: Est-t-il vrai que Maître Oogway à vécu ses derniers moments ici?

Grue hocha la tête tristement.

Grue: Certains viennent se confier à lui, ici même.

Toka: Vraiment?

Grue: Oui; tu veux essayer?

Il hésita un moment avant de hocher la tête.

Grue lui souri avant de s'envoler, le laissant seul.

Puis, Toka se mit à genoux et mit sa main sur le pêché.

Toka: M-Maître Oogway, je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez, ni même si vous me connaissez, mais je suis là pour me confier.

Il prit un moment avant de reprendre.

Toka: Je suis un élève du votre. Anciennement d'un de vos amis, Maître Yoshi. On m'a toujours dit que vous étiez quelqu'un de formidable. J'aurais vraiment aimer vous connaitre. Vous savez, vos élèves sont des gens bien, comme mes amis. J'ai récemment eu des disputes avec eux. Disputes que je regrette profondément. Mais, si vous m'entendez, je jure sur mon honneur de Kung Fu que je deviendrais un maître aussi remarquable que vous et un amis digne de ce nom, Maître Oogway.

Ce que le jeune léopard ne savait pas, c'est que Shifu l'observait depuis tout ce temps, un peu plus loin avec un sourire.

Shifu: Ce garçon a un grand avenir...


	12. Combat dans le vent

Épisode 12 Combat dans le vent

C'était une magnifique journée dans la vallée de la paix où chacun vivait heureux.

Comme d'habitude, nos héros s'entraînèrent au palais de Jade dans le but de devenir plus fort et de défendre la vallée.

Suya et Maître Vipère évitaient les flammes de la zone de feu.

Koji et Maître Mante travaillèrent leurs réflexes dans la zone des barres tournoyantes.

Neyo et Maître Singe s'affrontèrent sur le gros bol vert, travaillant leur équilibre.

Alena et Maître Grue s'affrontèrent sur les rouleaux roulants en évitant les masses pointues.

Finalement, Toka affronta Po et Maître Tigresse à tour de rôle, voyant jusqu'où il pouvait tenir.

Plus tard, l'entraînement finit, nos amis prirent un repos bien mérité en mangeant dans la salle à manger.

Po: PFIOU! J'ai cru que l'entraînement ne finirait jamais!

Dit-t-il en avalant une boulette.

Tigresse: Probablement parce que tu trouves tous les entraînements long.

Ce commentaire fit ricaner chacun excepté Po.

Mante: Hé, Koji. Je voulais te féliciter pour tes progrès. Tes réflexes s'améliorent très vite.

Koji: Merci.

Dit-t-il en rougissant un peu.

Vipère: Et ton ouïe se développe très vite aussi, Suya.

Suya: Merci.

La remercia-t-elle à son tour.

Soudain, Shifu arriva à l'entrée de la salle à manger et tous les autres tournèrent leur attention vers lui.

Shifu: Mes chères élèves! C'est une urgence!

Déclara-t-il d'un air paniqué.

Tigresse: Que se passe-t-il, Maître?

Grue: Des bandits attaquent le village?

Vipère: Scorpion organise un autre plan?

Po: Le marchand de pattes est à sec?

Tout le monde se mit à regarder po avec des regards ridiculisés.

Po: Quoi? Ça serait terrible, non?

Shifu: Peu importe! Ce n'est pas ça!

Reprit-t-il.

Shifu: Quelqu'un vient de s'échapper de la prison de Chorh-Gom!

Il garda le silence un moment.

Shifu: C'est Fenghuang!

Tous le monde, excepté les élèves, affichèrent des regards surpris.

Po: Oh non, pas elle!

Toka interrompu la scène.

Toka: Fenghuang? C'est qui, ça?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Shifu soupira avant de commencer son récit.

Shifu: Fenghuang était avec moi l'une des anciens cyclones. La plus forte en fait. Sa soif de pouvoir l'a fait basculer dans les ténèbres et elle est maintenant considérée comme l'une des bandits les plus dangereuses de la Chine.

Nos 5 héros affichèrent des regards surpris.

Neyo: Bon sang!

Mante: Où se trouve-t-elle?

Il demanda d'inquiétude pour la Chine.

Shifu: Nous l'ignorons, mais il est probable qu'elle soit retourner dans sa cachette dans les montagnes de neige.

Singe: Doit-t-on s'y rendre pour l'attraper?

Shifu fit non de la tête.

Shifu: Non. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque maintenant. Pour l'instant, allez tous dormir; nous mettrons au point un plan demain matin.

Ils lui obéirent tous et allèrent chacun dans leur chambre pour dormir.

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, Toka sortit discrètement de sa chambre et marcha furtivement dans l'allée vers la chambre de Koji.

Il ouvrit alors la porte et entra dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il vit alors son meilleur ami dormir collé au plafond.

Toka: Koji!

Chuchota-t-il.

Le jeune scarabée se réveilla et vit son ami en bas.

Koji: Toka?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Demanda-t-il en descendant.

Toka: J'ai eu une idée; et si nous allions chercher Fenghuang dans son repaire dans les montagnes enneigées?

Il afficha un regard surpris.

Koji: Mais t'es cinglé?! On ne peut pas faire ça!

Toka: Pourquoi pas?

Koji: Ben, d'abord, parce que Maître Shifu nous l'a interdit et, de toutes façons, en supposant qu'on parvienne à trouver Fanghuang, que voudrais-tu que l'on fasse? C'est une experte du Kung Fu qui nous défoncerai tous!

Son meilleur ami lui souffla au visage.

Toka: Je te signale que nous avons réussit à neutraliser Hiroshi, un des plus dangereux bandits de la Chine. Et que nous avons vaincus 4 cyclones sur 5, il n'y a pas longtemps.

Koji allait répondre à nouveau, mais su qu'argumenter avec Toka était inutile et laissa tomber.

Koji: Bon d'accord, mais allons chercher le reste de l'équipe, d'accord?

* * *

Peu après, l'équipe était réunie au complet et sortirent du palais de Jade.

Suya: Heu, Tok', es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée?

Demanda la chouette un peu soucieuse.

Toka: T'en fait pas; tout ira bien.

Répondit-t-il d'un ton optimisme.

Neyo: Mais peux-tu nous dire au moins quel est le plan?

Toka: C'est simple; trouver Fenghuang et l'arrêter.

Répondit-t-il sans changer d'air.

Alena: On va regretter ça!

Chuchota-t-elle.

* * *

Peu après, nos amis sortirent du palais et commencèrent à descendre les longs escaliers en direction des montagnes enneigées.

Au bout de quelques heures, ils marchèrent sur le sentier montant les montagnes enneigées.

Neyo: Bon sang! Si j'aurais su qu'il ferait si froid ici, j'aurais apporter un manteau!

Déclara-t-il en frissonnant.

Suya: Moi, je m'en fiche; je suis une chouette des neiges!

Se vanta-t-elle.

Alena: Frimeuse!

Chuchota-t-elle en frissonnant.

Koji: Hé, derrière! Pourriez-vous rester concentrés?

Hurla-t-il à ses compagnons derrière lui.

Toka: NOUS SOMMES ARRIVÉS!

Hurla-t-il à ses compagnons.

En effet, ils avaient atteint le sommet de la montagne où se trouvait une grotte où devait vivre Fenghuang.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour la trouver vide.

Neyo: Où est-t-elle?

?: Vous cherchez quelqu'un?

Ils sursautèrent tous après avoir entendu une voix venant de derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir une chouette noire et blanche portant une tenue violette.

Toka fut le premier à parler.

Toka: Ê-Êtes vous...

La chouette sourit.

?: Je suis Fenghuang...


	13. Combat dans le vent partie 2

Épisode 13 Combat dans le vent partie 2

Au sommet des montagnes enneigées, nos héros fixèrent la légende du Kung Fu qui s'est tournée en véritable criminelle.

Toka: Ê-Êtes-vous...

?: Je suis Fenghuang!

Il s'apprêta à parler de nouveau, mais fut devancer par Alena.

Alena: On doit vous ramener à la Prison de Chorh-Gom! Alors vous aller nous suivre sans faire d'histoires!

S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton stricte.

Fenghuang ne fit que ricaner.

Fenghuang: Mais c'est une forte-parleuse qu'est cette demoiselle!

Alena tomba dans la provocation de Fenghuang et fonça vers elle en colère.

Toka: Alena! Attends!

Il tenta de la retenir en vain.

Fenghuang ne fit qu'éviter Alena.

Cette dernière s'arrêta sur le rebord de la colline.

Fenghuang lui flanqua un coup de serres dans le dos, la faisant tomber.

Toka: ALENA!

La demoiselle chouette sourit.

Fenghuang: Vous êtes entrer sur mon territoire; je ne vais pas vous laisser en sortir vivants!

Déclara-t-elle en se mettant en position de combat.

Toka passa à l'attaque et confronta Fenghuang dans un combat au corps-à-corps.

Malheureusement, la confrontation se conclue par Fenghuang qui saisit le jeune léopard dans ses ailes et le projeta contre le mur de la montagne avec force.

Koji: Bon sang!

Dit-t-il en attaquant Fenghuang avec Suya à ses côtés.

Après un bref combat rapproché, Fenghuang parvint à assommer les deux élèves.

Neyo: AAAAARGH!

Hurla-t-il en rentrant dans la chouette avec force, les propulsant tous les deux en bas de la colline.

Leur chute se finie lorsqu'il atterrirent sur une plate-forme plus bas de la montagne.

Ils ne perdirent pas une seconde et se remirent en position de combat.

Fenghuang: Le pauvre petit hérisson veut faire mu-muse?

Neyo répondit en tirant une de ses aiguilles qui frôla l'épaule de la chouette.

Neyo: Voilà ce qui arrive quand on me provoque: je pique!

Déclara-t-il en tirant rapidement d'autres aiguilles.

Fenghuang s'envola dans les airs et évita chacune des aiguilles.

Au bout d'un moment, le jeune hérisson s'épuisa et arrêta de tirer.

Fenghuang prit ce moment pour retourner sur la plate-forme et envoya une onde d'énergie avec son aile.

Neyo la reçut de plein fouet et fut projeter à grande distance.

Il gisait maintenant au sol en gémissant de douleur.

Fenghuang marcha tranquillement vers lui jusqu'à ce que Toka surgisse soudainement du haut de la montagne.

Toka: Tu ne lui touchera pas une aiguille!

Déclara-t-il d'un ton colérique.

Fenghuang chuinta avant que le leader ne fonce la combattre de nouveau au corps-à-corps.

Fenghuang eut le dessus pendant la majorité de l'affrontement et infligea plusieurs coups à son adversaire avant que ce dernier ne finisse au sol.

Fenghuang: Le chaton veut encore jouer?

Demanda-t-elle en marchant vers le pauvre léopard des neiges.

Soudain, Koji surgit des airs et plaqua la chouette, permettant de mettre un peu de distance entre eux.

Fenghuang: Tu sais que tu es résistant comme un cafard?

Koji: Je sais et, pourtant, je suis un scarabée!

Fenghuang ne put s'empêcher de rire à ce commentaire.

Koji: J'ai toujours eu le don de faire rire les demoiselles.

Puis, Fenghuang chargea le scarabée qui se baisa pour l'éviter.

Puis, après qu'elle se soit retourner, il la surprit avec un Samoan Drop.

Koji: Fait face à la puissance de ma tribu, Fenghuang!

Cette dernière se releva en riant.

Koji retourna à l'attaque.

Pendant ce temps, Toka ouvrit lentement ses yeux en observant sa main.

Toka: (Quelle est cette sensation? Ma main tremble. M-Mais je ne ressent pas la peur. Tous ce que je ressens, c'est une colère intérieure et...et le désir de combattre...)

Après un moment, Koji se fit projeter contre une roche qui se détruit à l'impact.

Koji: AAAARGH!

Hurla-t-il de douleur.

Fenghuang vola devant lui.

Fenghuang: Pas mal, mais tu n'es toujours pas de taille à m'affronter seul!

Le scarabée tenta de se relever, mais la douleur l'en empêcha.

La chouette ricana en sortant les lames cachées dans ses manches, prêts à finir notre ami.

Soudain, quelqu'un agrippa Fenghuang par derrière avant qu'elle ne puisse attaquer; c'était Toka.

Ce dernier la surprit avec un spinebuster, la planquant fortement sur le sol de pierre.

Toka: TU NE TOUCHERAS PAS À MES AMIS!

Hurla-t-il de colère.

Soudain, Fenghuang se releva d'un coup et usa d'une de ses lames pour faire une marque sur le torse du léopard.

Ce dernier lâcha un cri de douleur et tomba au sol.

Fenghuang sourit en observant sa lame tâchée du sang de notre héro.

Fenghuang: Ne baisse jamais ta garde!

Soudain, Alena surgit de nulle part et envoya un coup de pied directement au visage de Fenghuang.

Puis, elle tourna son attention vers son ami.

Alena: Toka! Tu vas bien?

Ce dernier afficha un regard douloureux.

Toka: ALENA! ATTENTION!

Soudain, Fenghuang lui agrippa les épaules par les serres et s'envola avec elle.

Puis, elle la projeta tête première contre le mur de la montagne, la faisant tomber inconsciente.

Fenghuang se mit à rire maniaquement.

Soudain, Suya surgit de nulle-part et la cogna avec son attaque tourbillonnante.

Suya: Viens te battre avec quelqu'un de ton niveau, vieille brique!

La provoqua-t-elle ce qui déclencha un combat aérien entre les deux chouettes.

Après un moment de combat, Suya finit par être vaincue et tomba au sol aux côtés de ses amis.

Fenghuang vola jusqu'à eux en riant.

Fenghuang: C'est tout ce que vous savez faire? Je suis déçue!

Déclara-t-elle en marchand vers eux, la lame prêt à achever nos héros.

Toka ne put faire que la regarder tandis que ses forces l'abandonnaient.

Puis, il vit des silhouettes s'attaquer à Fenghuang et la combattre avant de tomber inconscient.

* * *

Après une certaine période de temps, Toka commença tranquillement à retrouver conscience.

Une fois les yeux complètement ouverts, Il vit qu'il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie du palais de Jade.

Il vit aussi que Shifu se tenait à côté de son lit.

Shifu: Toka! Tu vas bien?

Il lui répondit par d'autres questions.

Toka: Que s'est-t-il passé? Où est Fenghuang? Est-ce que mes amis vont bien?

Shifu hocha la tête.

Shifu: Oui; tes amis sont en sécurité, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils sont également en train de se reposer. Et pour Fenghuang, Po et les 5 l'ont neutraliser et renvoyer en prison.

Il sourit de soulagement.

Shifu: Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris? Pourquoi êtes-vous aller attaquer Fenghuang sans me prévenir?

Toka afficha une mine triste.

Toka: Désolé, Maître; j'ai cru qu'on pouvait la vaincre.

Shifu: Il ne faut jamais se lancer à l'aveugle face à un adversaire que l'on ne connait pas. Surtout quelqu'un d'une puissance supérieure à celle de son maître. Un bon leader ne doit jamais mettre sa vie et celle de ses compagnons en danger inutilement.

Le jeune leader hocha la tête.

Toka: Oui et c'est pourquoi je veux m'entraîner encore plus!

Déclara-t-il d'un ton motivé.

Toka: Je vais devenir fort et digne d'un leader! Dès que mes blessures auront guéries, je reprendrais l'entraînement, Maître!

Shifu ne put qu'afficher un sourire face à une telle motivation.

Shifu: Je suis fière de toi, jeune élève... mais tu vas quand laver tout les parquets de la cours en punition.

Toka: (Crotte!)


	14. Dance

Épisode 14 Dance

Nos amis étaient réunis une fois de plus dans la court d'entraînement, prêts pour leur prochain entraînement.

Shifu se tenait devant eux.

Shifu: Bien, je vais maintenant vous expliquer votre prochain entraînement, chers élèves.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête alors que Shifu leur montra plusieurs petites feuilles.

Shifu: Bien, comme vous le savez, chaque guerrier Kung Fu possède une orientation élémentaire. Ça peut être le feu, l'eau, la foudre, la terre ou le vent. Ces feuilles vous permettent de déterminer votre orientation.

Déclara-t-il en distribuant une feuille à nos 5 héros.

Shifu: Vous devez focaliser votre énergie spirituelle dans votre feuille: si elle brûle, votre élément oriental est le feu, si elle se mouille, c'est l'eau, si elle se sèche, c'est la terre, si elle se froisse, c'est le foudre, et, si elle se coupe, c'est le vent.

Nos élèves hochèrent tous la tête et fermèrent leurs yeux avant de commencer à focaliser leur énergie dans leur feuille.

Toka sentit qu'il allait arriver à atteindre son orientation élémentaire.

Soudain, une musique fracassante surgit de nul-part et brisa la concentration de nos amis.

Neyo: Nom d'une pipe! C'est quoi, ça?!

Au même instant, les 5 entrèrent dans la court.

Mante: Ce sont les saltimbanques; ils sont venus faire la fête dans notre vallée pour la semaine.

Peu après, nos héros reprirent l'entraînement, mais se firent sans arrêt déranger par la musique des saltimbanques.

Plus tard, à l'heure de manger, la musique se fit encore entendre, énervant nos amis et faisant tomber les nouilles par terre (même si Po n'eut aucun problème à lécher le plancher).

La nuit venue, la musique se fit encore entendre et personne n'arriva à dormir malgré leurs efforts.

Le lendemain, la musique ne s'arrêta toujours pas.

Nos amis étaient rassemblés dans la salle de lavage, tous fatigués.

Neyo: Bon sang! J'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit!

Déclara-t-il d'un air fatigué.

Suya: J'ai plein de rides sous les yeux!

Déclara-t-elle en se regardant dans le miroir.

Alena était endormie sur le mur et Koji avait de la difficulté à se brosser les dents, se brossant le nez à la place.

Toka: Ça ne peut plus durer ainsi! Dès qu'on a fini de se préparer, on fonce au village pour parler aux saltimbanques.

Déclara-t-il en se passant de l'eau sur le visage.

Une fois complètement prêts, nos héros descendirent au village, où la musique se fit entendre plus fort.

Ils virent alors les saltimbanques qui se révélèrent être un groupe de boucs avec des instruments.

Toka tapa le joueur de guitare ce qui fit arrêter la musique.

Joueur de guitare: Que nous vaut cet honneur, cher fan?

Toka: Je ne suis pas un fan! Je suis l'un des nombreux habitants de cette vallée qui veulent que vous arrêtiez de faire du bruit!

Ils se mirent tous à rire.

Joueur de guitare: Ouais, ouais; plein de monde nous ont déjà demander ça. Désolé, nous ne nous arrêterons que si quelqu'un peut nous battre avec un chant.

Soudain, Koji sauta à côté de son ami.

Koji: Hou! Hou! Je connais une bonne chanson!

Tous les autres se mirent à regarder le scarabée d'un air curieux.

Suya: Il doit essayer; je ne peux plus supporter leur musique!

Toka: Heu...J'imagine que je vais le regretter, mais ok. Vas-y, Koj'!

Ce dernier se rendit face aux saltimbanques et craqua son coup.

Puis, il commença à chanter Cruise par Florida Georgia Line avec des incroyables mouvements de Break Dance.

Une fois la chanson terminée, le jeune scarabée vit que tous le monde l'observa avec des airs, bouchés.

Koji: Alors? Comment j'étais?

Soudain, il reçut une vague d'applaudissement et ses amis vinrent le féliciter.

Neyo: C'était trop top! Où as-tu appris ça?!

Koji: Je viens d'un village de fête, je vous rappelle.

Déclara-t-il d'un air joyeux.

Les saltimbanques étaient moins joyeux.

Joueur de guitare: Bon, d'accord. On s'en va.

Puis, ils partirent tous de la vallée.

Koji: Que va-t-on faire maintenant?

Son meilleur ami lui souri.

Toka: C'est simple...

Puis, ils rentrèrent tous au palais de Jade pour dormir paisiblement.


	15. Voleur D'âmes

Épisode 15 Voleur d'âmes

Nos amis furent de nouveaux réunis dans la court d'entraînement avec Maître Shifu, attendant les conclusions de leur test d'orientation élémentaire.

Shifu: Bien, je vais maintenant vous annoncer vos orientations élémentaires.

Nos héros hochèrent tous la tête avec excitation.

Shifu: L'orientation élémentaire de Neyo se révèle être la foudre.

Ce dernier se mit à bondir de joie.

Shifu: Celui de Suya est le vent.

Suya: YES!

Shifu: Celui d'Alena est la terre.

Elle fit un sourire avec les yeux fermés.

Shifu: Celui de Koji est l'eau.

Koji: Cool.

Shifu: Et celui de Toka est le feu.

Toka: Superbe!

Shifu sourit.

Shifu: Bien, maintenant, je veux que-

Il fut soudain interrompu par Zeng, l'oie messager, qui se précipita dans la cours avec panique.

Zeng: Maître Shifu! C'est Shang Tsung! Il a été aperçut dans la vallée des âmes!

Shifu le regarda d'un air surpris.

Shifu: Shang Tsung?! Bon sang!

Nos héros observèrent leur maître d'un air curieux.

Suya: Heu, Maître. Qui est Shang Tsung?

Shifu soupira avant de leur expliquer.

Shifu: Shang Tsung est une grue maître de Kung Fu qui a perdu son titre après avoir commit un crime; le vol d'âmes. Ne voulant pas vieillir, il a apprit à aspirer les âmes d'autrui pour garder sa jeunesse. Malheureusement, personne ne sait ce qu'il lui ait arriver.

Neyo: Mais c'est horrible!

Shifu hocha la tête.

Shifu: Po et les 5 sont partis en missions; vous devez aller le neutraliser.

Tous: Oui, Maître!

Répondirent-t-ils tous en chœur.

Sans perdre un instant, nos amis quittèrent le palais de Jade et prirent la route vers la position de Shang Tsung.

* * *

Ils marchèrent à travers la Chine pendant plusieurs jours, ne prenant que le minimum de repos.

Au bout de trois jours, ils arrivèrent à un temple ancien, au milieu de plusieurs collines.

Suya: C'est ici que Shang Tsung aurait été aperçut.

Toka: Ok, on entre!

Ceci dit, nos héros entrèrent prudemment dans le temple, sur leurs gardes.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils observèrent la zone; c'était un vieux temple de pierre avec une espèce de source d'énergie verte.

Alena: Ce doit être les âmes volées par Shang Tsung!

Leur chef hocha la tête.

Toka: Nous devons les libérés!

?: Pas si vite!

Il furent tous surpris et se tournèrent pour voir une grue âgée avec une barbe de maître assit sur une chaise.

Koji: Ê-Êtes-vous Shang Tsung?

Il sourit.

?: Oui, c'est bien mon nom.

Ils furent tous choqués.

Toka: Nous sommes les défenseurs de la vallée de la paix et nous sommes venus libérer les âmes que vous avez voler!

Déclara-t-il d'un ton directe.

Shang Tsung lâcha un ricanement.

Shang Tsung: Libérer mes âmes? C'est possible, mais à une seule condition...

Ils le fixèrent d'un air curieux.

Neyo: Quelle condition?

Shang Tsung: Nous allons organiser un mini-tournois, vous 5 contre mes 5 guerriers. La première équipe à remporter 3 combats l'emporte. Si vous gagnez, je relâcherais les âmes. Si je gagne, vous âmes seront miennes. Qu'en dites-vous?

Nos amis hésitèrent.

Toka: On accepte!

Annonça-t-il ce qui fit sourire la vieille grue.

Shang Tsung: Bien. Choisissez votre premier combattant.

Après un moment de réflexion, il fut décider que Neyo serait le premier à y aller.

Neyo: Aller! Qui vais-je affronter?

Shang Tsung sourit encore.

Shang Tsung: Hsu Hao!

Soudain, un bouc un peu vert avec une moustache Chinoise portant un chapeau de général surgit de nul part.

Neyo: C'est lui? D'accord.

Hsu Hao: Tu vas regretter ta fouge!

Le combat a mal commencer car Hsu Hao a rapidement prit l'avantage sur le hérisson grâce à sa force supérieure. Néanmoins, il s'est rapidement récupérer et a finit par vaincre le bouc avec sa technique du boulet-épique.

Il fut féliciter par ses amis.

Koji: Bien joué, mon vieux!

Toka: Ça nous fait un point!

Shang Tsung grogna de colère.

Shang Tsung: Passons au second combat.

Suya: J'y vais!

Déclara la chouette en sautant dans la zone de combat.

Shang Tsung: Bien. Ton adversaire sera...Reptile!

Soudain, un lézard tout vert portant une tenue de ninja noire apparut devant elle, grâce à sa technique d'invisibilité.

Suya: Ok. Finissons-en!

Le combat entre le reptile et la chouette fut long. Malheureusement, Reptile finit par avoir le dessus et battu Suya, rapportant un point à Shang Tsung.

Shang Tsung: Reptile gagne!

Koji aida la chouette à se relever.

Koji: Tu as fait de ton mieux, Suya.

Elle hocha la tête tristement.

Shang Tsung: Passons au troisième combat!

Alena prit aussitôt l'occasion.

Alena: Mon tour!

Shang Tsung sourit.

Shang Tsung: Bien, ton adversaire sera...Kintaro!

Vint alors in tigre géant à quatre bras.

Alena l'observa avec choque.

Alena: Un tigre à quatre bras?! On aura tout vu!

Alena parvint à résister à Kintaro et lui infligea des dommages avec son ardeur habituel, mais ce fut insuffisant et le tigre à quatre bras parvint à la mettre K.O.

Shang Tsung: Kintaro gagne!

Alena frappa le sol, s'en voulant d'avoir perdu.

Toka lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Toka: T'en fait pas; on va gagner!

Shang Tsung: C'est 2 points pour moi! Le prochain combat pourrait être décisif!

Koji: J'y vais!

Déclara-t-il en sautant dans la zone de combat, plus déterminé que jamais.

Shang Tsung: Bien. Ton adversaire sera...Kenshi!

Arriva alors un faucon avec les yeux bandés portant un katana dans ses ailes.

Koji: Je ne peux pas perdre! Sinon, nous perdrons nous âmes!

Le combat fût intense. Il y eut beaucoup de confrontations entre sabre et corne. Heureusement, le scarabée a sût faire preuve de plus grande endurance et est parvenu à vaincre Kenshi avec un coup de pied au visage.

Koji: Ouais!

Ses amis le félicitèrent.

Suya: Bravo, Koji! Maintenant, on a encore une chance de gagner.

Le leader entra alors dans la zone de combat.

Toka: Alors, Shang Tsung? Qui sera mon adversaire pour ce dernier combat?

Le vieille grue sourit.

Shang Tsung: Toka, ton adversaire sera...moi!

Déclara-t-il en sautant dans la zone de combat face au jeune léopard.

Ce dernier afficha un regard surpris.

Il allait devoir affronter un maître qui avait des années d'expérience.

Ce dernier se mit en position de combat face au léopard des neiges.

Il sourit.

Toka: D'accord, Shang Tsung, approche!

Déclara-t-il en se mettant en position de combat aussi.

À suivre...


	16. Voleur d'âmes partie 2

Épisode 16 Voleur d'âmes Partie 2

Toka et Shang Tsung se faisaient toujours face, prêts à livrer un combat formidable.

Shang Tsung: Je vais t'offrir une mort digne d'un guerrier.

Il lui sourit.

Toka: Et moi, je vais te donner une correction digne d'un futur maître!

Déclara-t-il en se positionnant pour le combat.

Les amis de notre courageux léopard des neiges transpirèrent.

Suya: Pourvu que Toka n'ait pas de problèmes!

Neyo: C'est un maître âgé; c'est sûr qu'il va en avoir.

Koji, Suya et Alena fixèrent le jeune hérisson avec des regards menaçants suite à ce qu'il venait de dire.

De retour dans la zone de combat, l'élève et l'ancien étaient prêts à attaquer.

Toka attaqua en premier en fonçant vers Shang Tsung et lui balança une rafale de coups que la vieille grue parvint à bloquer ou esquiver.

Éventuellement, le vieux maître s'envola dans les airs pour rester à distance de son adversaire.

Shang Tsung: Comment compte-tu vaincre un adversaire que tu ne peux atteindre?

Toka sourit.

Toka: Facile!

Déclara-t-il en sautant avec force vers la grue dans les airs.

Ce dernier sourit.

Shang Tsung: Pauvre fou! LA DANSE DES GRUES!

Hurla-t-il en créant une boule d'énergie avec ses ailes qu'il balança sur le léopard, l'envoyant s'écraser sur le sol.

En touchant le sol, Toka lâcha un crie de douleur et se roula sur le ventre en sentent la douleur lui parcourir le dos.

Tous: OUCH!

Tandis qu'il reprenait de son dernier coup, Toka vit le vieux Shang Tsung voler vers lui à pleine vitesse.

Il parvint à reprendre ses esprits et à se pousser à temps pour laisser le maître s'écraser sur le sol, laissant une marque là.

Sans perdre une seconde, Shang Tsung sauta vers son adversaire pour attaquer de nouveau.

Ce dernier sauta également et remporta la rencontre en envoyant un coup de pied direct dans le bec de Shang Tsung.

Il s'essuya alors le bec avec son aile avant de sourire.

Shang Tsung: Pas mal; j'en veux plus!

Déclara-t-il en chargeant Toka à nouveau et commença une échange de coups avec lui.

Au bout d'un moment, Shang Tsung s'agrippa sur lui avec tout son corps tandis que ce dernier se débattait pour le faire lâcher.

Alors, il se mit à donner des coups de bec sur la côte du léopard qui gémit de douleur à chaque coup.

Heureusement, il finit par agripper son adversaire par le bec et le cogna avec force sur le sol avant de le balancer un peu plus loin.

Il ne perdit pas un instant et se prépara à charger à nouveau.

Toutefois, il s'arrêta immédiatement en réalisant quelque chose d'étrange; il ne sentait plus du tout son bras gauche.

Toka: Q-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

Shang Tsung, qui venait de se relever, se mit à sourire.

Shang Tsung: Pas la peine de te donner du mal; j'ai toucher les muscles qui te permettent de sentir ton bras gauche. Tu ne pourras plus t'en servir jusqu'à ce que je te batte!

Déclara-t-il en envoyant une autre boule d'énergie que Toka parvint à éviter en sautant.

Shang Tsung: Pathétique!

Dit-t-il en sautant sur lui, le plaquant au sol avec une patte sur sa gorge.

Shang Tsung: Une autre âme à ajouter à ma vie! HAHAHAHA!

Dit-t-il en levant son aile dans les airs alors qu'un souffle d'énergie verte, probablement l'âme de Toka, sortait du corps de ce dernier pour rentrer dans son aile.

Tous: TOKA!

Crièrent-t-ils tous impuissants.

Les rires du vieux tyrant ainsi que les pleurs de ses amis raisonnèrent dans l'esprit du jeune léopard.

Il commença à sentir une sorte d'énergie grandir en lui.

Il se souvenu de tous les grands moments qu'il eût avec ses camarades et tous les autres.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber tout ça.

Spécialement pas face à un vieux blanc-bec.

Il devait combattre...

D'un coup, il ouvra les yeux et agrippa avec force la jambe de Shang Tsung avec son bras droit.

Shang Tsung: Quoi?!

Puis, d'un coup sec, il repoussa Shang Tsung de sur lui, le projetant plus loin.

Shang Tsung: Q-Quoi?! C-Comment as-tu...

Toka se releva avec un regard plus déterminé que jamais et se mit à charger vers Shang Tsung.

Ce dernier envoya une autre dance des grues que le félin parvint à éviter facilement.

Toka: (Combattre et protéger!)

Pensa-t-il en sautant vers Shang Tsung et, à sa propre surprise, le cogna très fort au visage avec son bras droit, l'assommant au sol.

Rapidement, l'adrénaline redescendit et Toka se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il observa son bras droit avec surprise.

Toka: (Je ne savait pas que je possédais une telle force!)

Soudain, ses amis le rejoignirent en célébrant.

Neyo: Bien joué, Tok'!

Suya: C'était génial!

Koji: T'as assuré, mon pote!

Il hocha la tête et sourit, mais ne pu s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il venait de faire...

Suite à leur victoire, Toka et ses amis rendirent Shang Tsung à la prison de Chorh-Gom et rentrèrent au palais de Jade pour raconter leurs exploits à leurs amis...


	17. Famille

Épisode 17 Famille

C'était une magnifique journée dans la vallée de la paix qui portait bien son nom.

Dans la court d'entrainement, nos 5 défenseurs de la vallée gisaient au sol, assis dans le cas de Toka et Alena, en transpirant très fort.

Shifu: Bien; vous avez fait de grand progrès, chers élèves. L'entrainement d'aujourd'hui est terminé.

Soudain, Zeng, le messager, arriva rapidement à côté de Shifu avec un message dans les ailes.

Zeng: Maître Shifu! Un message important pour Koji!

Ce dernier afficha un regard curieux et prit le message que lui tendit Zeng avant de le lire.

Koji: OH NON!

S'exclama-t-il tout d'un coup.

Toka: Un problème, Koj'?

Il fixa ses amis d'un air découragé.

Koji: Ma famille vient me rendre visite...

Tous le monde afficha un regard surpris.

Suya: Mais c'est génial!

Alena: Ouais; pourquoi ça te déprime?

Le jeune scarabée se mit à regarder le sol.

Koji Disons que ma famille... n'est pas vraiment une famille comme les autres.

Ils le fixèrent curieusement.

Suya: Que veux-tu dire par là?

Avant qu'il puisse répondre, Zeng l'interrompit.

Zeng: La famille de Koji est arrivée!

Koji: Déjà? Oh non!

Toka lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Toka: T'inquiète, mon vieux; je suis sûr qu'on va aimer ta famille.

Sur ce, nos amis rejoignirent Shifu, Po et les 5 à l'entrée du palais de Jade pour accueillir la famille de Koji.

Vipère: J'ai hâte de voir la famille de Koji.

Chuchota-t-elle à Suya qui hocha la tête avec un sourire.

Puis, Zeng ouvrit les portes pour montrer un groupe de 4 scarabées dont un avec un gros derrière portant un slip noir, un autre qui ressemblait à Alex mais plus vieux et avec une sucette dans la bouche, un avec un derrière de taille moyenne et des tatous tribales partout sur le corps et le dernier ayant la forme d'un sumo avec un pantalon rouge.

Le scarabée avec un gros derrière se rua immédiatement sur Koji.

Scarabée: Koji! Fiston!

S'exclama-t-il en prenant le jeune scarabée dans une grosse collade.

Koji: Papa! Je t'aime aussi, mais j'ai besoin de respirer!

Scarabée: Oh, désolé.

Sur ce, il lâcha Koji, le laissant reprendre son souffle avant de regarder les autres.

Scarabée: Et bien, ne reste pas là, présente-nous tes chères amis!

Koji: D'accord.

Dit-t-il en se retournant vers ses amis.

Koji: Les amis, lui, c'est mon père, Riki, le chef de la tribu.

Puis, le scarabée avec une sucette vint à coter de lui.

Koji: Lui, c'est Kota, mon frère et le roi de la fête.

Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

Kota: T'es trop gentil. Une sucette.

Dit-t-il en offrant une sucette que son frère prit.

Po: Oh, est-ce que je peux en avoir une aussi?

Demanda-t-il tout excité.

Kota: Bien sûr.

Déclara-t-il en offrant une sucette à Po qui la prit fou de joie.

Koji: Lui, c'est Svorm, mon cousin.

Dit-t-il en présentant le scarabée tatoué.

Svorm: Je travail comme constructeur!

Déclara-t-il avec un air intimidant qui donna la chaire de poule à tout le monde.

Koji: Et lui, c'est mon oncle, Yoko.

Finit-t-il en présentant le scarabée sumo.

Yoko: Je suis un lutteur sumo.

Neyo: On avait remarqué.

Chuchota-t-il à Toka.

Riki: Bon, et qui sont ses charmants amis qui se sont occuper de mon garçon en mon absence?

Koji: Voici Maître Shifu, mon maître. Lui, c'est Po, le guerrier dragon. Eux, ce sont Tigresse, Vipère, Singe, Mante et Grue, les 5 cyclones. Et voici mes camarades et meilleurs amis, Toka, Suya, Neyo et Alena.

Il introduit tous ses amis.

Riki: Et dis-moi, laquelle de ces charmantes jeune demoiselles est ta petite amie?

Tous le monde se mit à ricaner tandis que Koji se mit à rougir.

Koji: Je n'ai pas de petite amie, Papa!

Il lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Riki: T'en fais, pas; l'amour prend du temps à venir.

Tous le monde se mit à ricaner à nouveau et le jeune scarabée rougit encore plus.

* * *

Plus tard, l'heure du souper arrivée, nos amis accompagnés par la famille de Koji étaient rassemblés dans la cuisine pour le repas.

Une fois les bols de nouilles servis, Riki ne put s'empêcher de raconter des anecdotes sur l'enfance de son fils.

Riki:...Et alors il s'est mit à jouer du bongo, mais s'est arrêter quand plein de filles furent attirer par sa mélodie.

Tous le monde se mit à rire sauf Koji.

Koji: Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de m'humilier devant mes amis, Papa?

Demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Alena: Pourquoi? Elles sont intéressantes, ces anecdotes.

Koji: Ben, moi, je les trouves débiles.

Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton sec avant de continuer à manger ses nouilles.

Il y eu un silence de malaise pour une seconde avant que Riki ne recommence à parler.

Riki: Oh! J'en ai une autre, très, très bonne. Saviez-vous qu'Alex a déjà fréquenter une fille de son âge qui-

Koji en eu assez et quitta la table et la salle à manger sans dire un mot.

Tout le monde fut surprit.

Kota: Hé! Frangin! Attends!

Shifu l'arrêta avec sa main.

Shifu: Ton frère a besoin d'un peu de temps. Laissons-le.

Suya ne put s'empêcher de se faire du soucis pour Alex.

* * *

Plus tard, sur le toit du palais, Koji était assit en train de regarder la pleine lune en soupirant.

Suya arriva soudain à coté de lui.

Suya: Hé, Koj'. Ça va?

Il hocha la tête sans se tourner.

Suya vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas bien pour lui.

Suya: Koji, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Il soupira.

Koji: Je ne me sens pas bien au milieu de ma famille. Je ne suis pas comme eux, ça se voit. Ils n'arrêtent pas de me traiter comme un enfant. Je ne suis pas un enfant; je suis assez vieux pour choisir ma propre voix, non?

La chouette mit son aile sur l'épaule de Koji pour avoir son attention.

Suya: C'est pas grave, coco. L'important, c'est que ta famille t'aime. Penses à ceux comme Toka ou Alena qui n'ont pas eu la chance d'avoir une si grande famille. Et puis, ils sont toujours là pour te réconforter, non?

Koji se mit à sourire, sachant que son amie chouette avait raison.

Koji: C'est vrai. Merci, Suya.

Soudain, Koji prit l'aile de Suya dans sa main et les deux amis s'approchèrent de plus en plus l'un de l'autre.

Soudain, Kota surgit de nul part sur le toit.

Kota: Qu'est-ce que vous faites, tous les deux?

Ils s'écartèrent aussitôt.

Koji: Rien, on discute, c'est tout!

Déclara-t-il en rougissant avec Suya.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, le moment des au devoirs était venu pour la famille de scarabées.

Yoko: Au revoir, mon grand.

Svorm: Fais attention à ce que tu mange tout le temps.

Kota: Fais attention avec tes combats de Kung Fu.

Koji hocha la tête.

Koji: Promis.

Riki: On va s'ennuyer de toi, Fiston.

Déclara-t-il en prenant son fils dans ses bras pour un gros câlin qui fut partager avec le reste de sa famille.

Les autres fut charmer par cette scène touchante.

Peu après, la famille de Koji quitta le palais en faisant au revoir des mains.

Le jeune scarabée leur fit au revoir en retour, étant heureux d'avoir une famille...


	18. Congé

Épisode 18 Congé

Nos amis venaient tout juste de se lever et se tenaient maintenant dans la cours d'entrainement, n'attendant plus que Maître Shifu.

Alena: Mal dormit?

Demanda-t-elle à Neyo qui semblait à moitié endormit.

Neyo: Un peu, oui.

Toka: Le voila!

En effet, Maître Shifu venait d'arriver dans l'air d'entrainement.

Tous: Bonjour, Maître!

Dirent-t-ils tous en même temps.

Shifu sourit avant de commencer à parler.

Shifu: Bien, écoutez tous; j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Déclara-t-il d'un ton inhabituellement content.

Koji: Tigresse a finalement prit une douche ou un bain?

Ses amis se mirent à rire comme des fous tandis que Shifu le fixa d'un air qui lui demandait "Sérieux?"

Shifu reprit toutefois son sérieux.

Shifu: Non; ce que je voulais vous annoncer, ce que vous allez passer une journée de congé à la grotte du dragon.

Ils le fixèrent tous d'un air curieux.

Koji: La crotte du dragon? C'est quoi?

Ses amis se mirent à rire à nouveau alors que Shifu se claqua la tête.

Shifu: La grotte du dragon. C'est une source d'eau chaude où les gens vont pour relaxer. Puisque vous vous entraîner durement depuis un mois, j'ai décider de vous accorder un jour de congé là-bas.

Nos amis se réjouirent à cette nouvelle.

Suya: Génial! Qu'est-ce qu'on attends?

Demanda-t-elle en partant suivie par ses camarades.

Une fois prêts, nos amis quittèrent le palais en direction de la grotte du dragon.

* * *

Après une heure de route, nos amis arrivèrent à la grotte du dragon qui se révéla être en effet une grotte.

Neyo: Wouah! C'est vraiment une grotte de dragon, ça!

Déclara-t-il impressionné.

Suya: Aller! Entrons!

Déclara la chouette en entrant dans la grotte suivie par ses camarades.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la grotte, ils virent qu'ils y avaient plein de sources d'eau chaudes et, apparemment, ils étaient seuls.

Toka Ok, allons nous changer et rejoignons-nous dans une source chaude, ça marche?

Ils se mirent tous d'accords et les garçons partirent se changer dans une cave de la grotte pendant que les filles allaient en faire de même dans une autre.

Une fois leurs vêtements retirés, Neyo, Koji et Toka se jetèrent dans une source d'eau chaude et relaxèrent.

Neyo: Awwww! C'est tellement agréable!

Toka: Ouais, rien de mieux pour se remettre d'un mois de Kung Fu!

Koji: Hé, les gars! Regardez ce que je peux faire!

Dit-t-il en rentrant sa tête sous l'eau et se mit à faire des bulles.

Ses deux amis se mirent à rire.

Alena: Les garçons? Que faites-vous?

Toka: Désolé, Alena, on était en train de-

Il s'arrêta aussitôt qu'il vit Alena et Suya arriver disons...pas de vêtements...

Toka se mit à rougir, Koji se mit à saigner du nez et Neyo détourna son regard en rougissant.

Suya: Un problème?

Demanda-t-elle curieusement.

Alena: Les garçons...

Dit-t-elle en roulant ses yeux.

Puis, les deux filles se rendirent dans une source chaude et se mirent à relaxer comme les garçons.

Suya: C'est trop bon, n'est-ce pas?

Demanda-t-elle joyeusement à Alena qui hocha la tête avec un sourire.

Alena: Même si les douches du palais de Jade étaient fantastiques, ça n'était rien comparé à ça.

Déclara-t-elle en se laissant emporter par la chaleur de l'eau.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Suya se mit à parler.

Suya: Dit-moi, Alena, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Elle se tourna pour la regarder.

Alena: Oui?

Suya: Est-ce que tu as un faible pour Toka?

Alena fut choquer par cette question.

Alena: Pardon?

Suya: Je demande juste ça comme ça.

Déclara-t-elle d'un ton timide.

Alena prit un moment avant de répondre.

Alena: Honnêtement, je crois bien que j'ai des sentiments pour lui, mais j'ignore lesquels.

Suya ne put s'empêcher de ricaner un peu.

Alena: Et toi, Suya, as-tu des sentiments pour Koji?

Elle se mit à rougir à cette question soudaine et se mit à réfléchir.

Suya: Honnêtement, oui; je l'aime bien.

Déclara-t-elle en rougissant.

Alena lâcha un chuintement.

Alena: Ça reste entre nous, d'accord?

La femelle chouette hocha la tête.

Suya: Juré sur ma perle de l'espoir!

Déclara-t-elle en plaçant une de ses plumes sur sa perle dans son nombril.

Alena roula ses yeux.

Alena: Juré sur ta perle de l'espoir!

Dit-t-elle en plaçant son doigt sur la perle du nombril de Suya aussi.

Cette dernière fit alors un câlin à son amie qui fut un peu surprise mais lui retourna le câlin quand même...


	19. Le règne de Tensai

Épisode 19 Le règne de Tensai

C'était une journée bien ennuyeuse au palais de Jade.

Depuis plusieurs jours, il n'y avait pas eu d'action.

Nos héros durent donc faire leurs activités habituelles.

Po mangea tout ce qui lui tomba sous la main; Tigresse tenta de méditer; Grue dessinait des fruits sur un tableau; Vipère se laissait prendre du soleil; Mante mangeait les fruits que Grue essayait de dessiner; Toka soulevait des poids pour devenir plus fort; Koji essayait de composer une chanson avec sa guitare; Suya dormait sur la branche d'un arbre; Alena lisait un livre et Neyo faisait un dessin avec une de ses aiguilles.

Mante: On s'ennuie! Y'a rien à faire!

Se plaignait-t-il avant de croquer dans un raisin.

Koji: C'est vrai; ça fait des semaines qu'il n'y a pas eu une seule attaque de bandits dans la vallée!

Affirma le scarabée.

Neyo: L'ironie de la situation, c'est qu'on est justement censé conserver cette paix.

Alena: Ben j'aimerais qu'on puisse la conservé avec un peu plus d'action!

Au même instant, Maître Shifu débarqua dans la zone d'entraînement.

Shifu: Chers élèves! Rassemblement! C'est une urgence!

À la surprise du maître, tous les élèves se précipitèrent immédiatement devant lui.

Shifu:...Ok...Bref! Je viens de recevoir un message d'urgence disant que le seigneur Tensai vient de prendre le contrôle de la ville de Kasai!

Po: Génial! En route!

Déclara-t-il avant de laisser Shifu terminer et le dragon guerrier, les 5 cyclones et les défenseurs de la vallée accoururent immédiatement hors de la zone d'entrainement vers la ville de Kasai.

Shifu en était bouche-bé.

Shifu: Wow! Ils devaient vraiment s'ennuyer...

* * *

C'est ainsi que les héros de la Chine parcoururent une bonne partie de la Chine en route vers Kasai.

Au bout de deux jours de marche, nos héros arrivèrent enfin à la ville de Kasai.

Alors, qu'ils marchaient vers la ville, Koji ne put s'empêcher de chanter une petite chanson.

Koji: Mmh, mmmh, mmmh! Yo, Koji est le gardien de l'amulette trouvée dans les toilettes! Mmh, mmmh, mmmh! Koji est le scarabée fort comme un puma avec plein de chakra! Mmh, mmmh, mmmh!

Tigresse: Koji! Tu t'emmènages pour recevoir une baffe!

Déclara-t-elle d'un ton irritée.

Koji: Ha, ha, ha! Bien trouvé, Tigresse!

Dit-t-il en avec un rire.

Toka: Au lieu de vous disputez, vous devriez regardez ça!

Déclara-t-il en s'arrêtant au bord d'une falaise d'où ils pouvaient voir la ville de Kasai.

C'était une ville assez sinistre avec le ciel noir au-dessus avec le ciel rouge à cause des flammes allumées dans la ville.

Vipère: Beuh! C'est sinistre!

Suya: Ouais; ça l'est encore plus que la chambre d'Alena.

Alena: Hé! Ma chambre n'est pas si mal!

Mante: Assez discuter; on a une mission à accomplir alors en route!

Ceci dit, nos héros prirent la route vers la sinistre ville de Kasai.

Ils arrivèrent alors à la porte d'entrée qui était assez énorme.

Neyo: Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant?

Po: T'inquiète; j'ai un super plan pour entrer et sauver la ville.

Déclara-t-il en s'apprêtant à frapper à la porte d'entrée.

Soudain, avant de pouvoir toucher la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit et plein de soldats rhinocéros vint encercler le groupe armés de lances et d'arbalètes.

Alena: Heu, est-ce que ça fait partie de ton super plan?

Demanda-t-elle à Po.

Po: Mais bien sûr!

Déclara-t-il sûr de lui.

Koji: Vraiment?

Po: Non...

Garde rhino: Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire ici, étrangés?

Po: On est venu délivrer la ville de vous, satanés bandits!

Garde rhino: Va chercher Lord Tensai!

Dit-t-il à un autre garde rhino qui quitta la zone et entra dans la ville.

Après quelques minutes, le garde revint mais avec de la compagnie.

En effet, il était avec Lord Tensai, un croco assez énorme portant une robe de chambre rouge et noire avec des tatouages sur le côté de son visage.

Ce dernier marcha jusqu'à nos héros qui affichèrent des regards impressionnés par le seigneur.

Lord Tensai: Qui ose déranger Lord Tensai?

Po tenta de dire quelque chose, mais était un peu trop choqué par la taille de son opposant.

Toka On est là pour vous sortir d'ici!

Déclara-t-il d'un ton provocant.

Le croco se mit à rire.

Lord Tensai: Et qui va m'en sortir, mon chaton? Toi peut être?

Il se mit à sourire.

Toka: Que dites-vous de ceci; vous et moi dans un combat loyal! Si je gagne; vous quittez la ville, mais si je perd, on vous la laisse, qu'est-ce que vous en dites?

Lord Tensai réfléchit un moment avant d'enlever sa robe de chambre.

Lord Tensai: J'accepte ton défi; approche!

Toka lui obéit en se dirigea vers le seigneur.

Grue: Toka, attends! Tu ne vas pas le combattre tout seul!

Ce dernier se tourna vers l'oiseau avec un sourire.

Toka: T'en fais pas; j'ai bien l'intention de gagner!

Déclara-t-il d'un air déterminé en se dirigeant vers Tensai et se positionnant en mode combat.

Toka: C'est parti!

À suivre...


	20. Le règne de Tensai partie 2

Épisode 20 Le règne de Tensai Partie 2

À l'entrée de la ville de Kasai, les deux guerriers, Lord Tensai et Toka, se préparaient à combattre entourés par leurs amis.

Mante: J'ignorais que Toka pouvait être si courageux!

Singe: Ou stupide.

Koji observait son meilleur ami en transpirant.

Koji: Allez, Tok'; tu vas gagner!

Encouragea-t-il son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

Toka: Merci, mon pote!

Soudain, Tensai chargea vers le léopard alors qu'il avait le dos tourné

Tensai: Ne jamais tourner le dos à un ennemi!

Heureusement, il pu réagir à temps en esquivant l'attaque du croco.

Il répliqua alors avec une série de coup de poings dans l'abdomen du seigneur qui n'eut pas grand effet.

Ce dernier prit Toka avec ses énormes mains et le jeta plus loin.

Heureusement, il parvint à atterrir sur ses pattes et fonça à nouveau vers le seigneur.

Toutefois, ce dernier répliqua avec un coup de pied au visage du félin, le faisant tomber sur le dos.

Vipère: OUCH! Ça a dû faire mal!

Sans perdre un instant, Tensai s'apprêta à porter une descente du coude à Toka, mais ce dernier parvient à rouler hors du chemin, laissant le croco cogner le sol.

Il prit un moment pour se reposer. Puis, dès que Tensai se releva un peu, il lui sauta sur le dos en agrippant ses bras autour de sa tête.

Po: Il le tient!

Au bout d'une minute, Tensai parvint à se relever et fit passer Toka par-dessus son épaule, l'envoyant au sol.

Par la suite, il mit sa main sur le côté de sa nuque et appliqua une grande force, faisant gémir de douleur le héro.

Alena: Toka!

Tigresse: Tiens bon!

Malgré la douleur, le jeune léopard ne put s'empêcher de ricaner un peu.

Toka: (Faut croire que j'ai la côte auprès des demoiselles!)

Au bout de quelques secondes, il parvint à se libérer de l'emprise du seigneur et prit un peu de distance avec lui.

Toka: (Il est puissant; j'ai intérêt à faire attention, sinon, il va me réduire en compote poilue!)

Puis, Tensai fonça à nouveau vers notre héro qui parvint à esquiver en flaqua un coup de pied au visage du seigneur.

Il tenta par la suite de le soulever, mais le seigneur était trop lourd et lui retomba dessus après trois secondes.

Neyo: Non mais à quoi il a penser?

Le puissant crocodile sourit avant d'agripper Toka par le cou avec ses deux mains et le souleva dans les airs avant de le fracasser fortement au sol, provocant un impact énorme.

Tous: TOKA!

S'écrièrent-t-ils tous, choqués de voir leur ami se faire fracasser au sol par Tensai.

Le grand crocodile se tint victorieux avec un sourire en observant son adversaire giser au sur son dos sans donner signe de vie.

Dans la tête de ce dernier, beaucoup de choses étaient en train de se produire.

Toka: (E-Encore cette étrange sensation...)

En effet, il sentait exactement la même sensation que lors de son combat face à Fenghuang; le désir et la soif insupportable de combattre.

D'un coup, le jeune léopard ouvrit ses yeux jaunes et se releva comme s'il n'avait jamais subit le moindre dégât.

Tensai: QUOI?!

S'exclama le seigneur aussi choqué que tout les autres.

Koji sauta de joie.

Koji: Je savais qu'il ne nous laisserais pas tomber!

Toka fit alors signe au seigneur d'approcher de façon provocatrice avec sa main.

Tensai mordit immédiatement à l'hameçon et fonça vers lui.

Il l'attrapa alors par le coup avec ses deux mains, prêt à le fracasser au sol à nouveau.

Tensai: Tu vas regretter ta fouge!

Soudain, contre toute attente, Toka agrippa les bras du seigneur avec ses deux mains.

Puis, il parvint à se libérer et agrippa le seigneur par le coup avec ses deux avant de le soulever et de le fracasser contre le sol.

Tout ses amis furent surprit.

Vipère: Il a réussit à soulever Tensai?!

Po: Voyons! Est-ce qu'il s'est fait des ab-dos et vous ne nous l'avez pas dit?!

Demanda-t-il aux camarades de Toka qui ne répondirent pas, étant sous le choque aussi.

Alena: (Toka...)

Toutefois, le seigneur se releva tranquillement, déterminé à gagner.

Mais une fois sur ses pieds, son adversaire sauta vers lui en courant et lui flanqua un super coup de poing au visage qui le renvoya au tapi.

Malgré la force du coup qui lui laissa une marque au visage, Tensai parvint à se relever faiblement.

Cette fois, Toka fut à bout de nerfs et chargea tête première dans l'estomac du seigneur, le faisant gémir de douleur au sol.

Il le fixa alors d'un air enragé.

Toka: Dis-le!

Hurla-t-il.

Tensai: J-J'abandonne.

Tous les crocos furent choqués de voir leur seigneur abandonner.

* * *

Plus tard, les crocodiles avaient tous quitter la ville de Kasai et les habitants pouvaient à nouveau vivre en paix.

Nos amis observaient la paisible ville depuis la colline où ils allaient faire leur départ.

Po: Et bien, voilà une autre mission héroïquement accomplie.

Pendant que ses amis célébraient, Alena ne pu s'empêcher de fixer Toka.

Alena: (Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches, Tok,?)

Ce dernier nota alors qu'elle le fixait.

Toka: Un problème, Alena?

Elle secoua la tête.

Alena: Non; tout va bien.

Koji: Dans ce cas, retournons à la vallée de la paix pour raconter notre réussite.

Ils acceptèrent son idée en partirent en direction de leur maison...


	21. Cauchemar insecticide

Épisode 21 Cauchemar insecticide

C'était une nuit paisible dans la vallée de la paix, surtout au palais de Jade où tous les maîtres de Kung Fu dormait paisiblement.

Enfin, Presque tous. En effet, notre scarabée bien aimé ne semblait pas faire de beaux rêves.

Koji: Non, non, laisse-moi!

Dans le rêve de notre héro, il se trouvait au milieu d'une plateforme de pierre avec rien que du noir aux alentours.

Il regardait autours de lui, mais ne vit rien que du noir.

?: Koji...

Il entendit soudain une voix sinistre l'appeler quelque part.

Koji: Q-Qui a dit ça?

Soudain, quelqu'un apparut dans le noir; un énorme scarabée noir avec des marques rouges portant un chapeau de fermier.

?: Suis ma voix!

Dit-t-il en avançant vers Koji avec un regard terrifiant.

Il se réveilla alors d'un coup en sueur.

Il regarda autour de lui pour voir qu'il était dans sa chambre.

Koji: Quel horrible cauchemar!

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Koji sortit de sa chambre avec une tête de mort.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine où ses 4 camarades, les 5 cyclones et le dragon guerrier étaient déjà en train de déjeuner.

Toka: Hé, bonjour, Koj'!

Il tenta de garder un air normal.

Koji: Bonjour.

Salua-t-il ses amis avant d'aller s'asseoir avec eux.

Po: Tiens; on t'a garder des bouchées au haricots.

Dit-t-il en offrant des bouchées au haricots à son ami dans une assiette.

Koji: Merci.

Le remercia-t-il en croquant une boule.

Grue: Dis, t'as encore fait un cauchemar?

Neyo: Ouais; tu t'es encore réveiller brusquement cette nuit et là, t'as une mine de mort.

Le scarabée hocha lentement la tête.

Koji: Désolé; j'ai encore fais ce stupide cauchemar.

Vipère: Quel cauchemar?

Koji: Celui avec une espèce de scarabée noir et rouge avec un chapeau de paysan qui me traque.

Mante régurgita soudainement une bouchée de bouchée aux haricots qu'il venait de prendre.

Mante: Attends! T'as bien dit un scarabée noir et rouge avec un chapeau de paysan?!

Il le fixa curieusement.

Koji: Ça te dis quelque chose, Mante?

Il hocha la tête.

Mante: Combien de fois as-tu fait ce cauchemar?

Koji: En comptant la nuit dernière, trois fois cette semaine.

Mante afficha alors un regard choqué.

Mante: Oh non! C'est bien ce que je croyais; Cong Wo!

Tous le monde fixa Mante curieusement.

Suya: Cong Wo? Qui est-ce?

Mante: Cong Wo est une espèce de démon qui hante les rêves des insectes. Il continue de les hantés jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par posséder la victime et lui fasse faire partie de sa famille.

Tout le monde, spécialement Koji, afficha un regard choqué.

Po: Attends, attends! T'es en train de nous dire que Koji va devenir un démon?!

Koji: J-Je vais devenir un démon?

Demanda-t-il d'un air terrifié.

Mante: Non; il existe un rituel qui pourrait te sauver, mais c'est assez risqué.

Toka: Si on peut empêcher Koji de tomber dans les pinces de ce Cong Wo, on doit prendre le risque!

Mante soupira.

Mante: D'accord; suis-moi, Koj'!

Dit-t-il en quittant la cuisine, suivit par les autres.

Il se rendirent alors à la chambre de Mante.

Mante: Désolé; mais seul les insectes peuvent voir ce rituel. Vous pourrez venir après, mais pas avant.

Déclara-t-il en refermant la porte après que le jeune scarabée soit entré.

Peu après, Mante le fit s'asseoir sur un lit et traça un cercle autour de lui avec un liquide rouge grâce à ses pinces.

Koji: Et comment fonctionne ce rituel?

Mante: Je vais te plonger dans ton cauchemar et tu vas devoir affronter et vaincre Cong Wo. Si tu échoue, tu deviendras un membre de sa famille.

Il se sentit nerveux mais hocha la tête.

Non sans hésitation, Mante donna un petit coup de pince sur le front de son ami et ce dernier ferma les yeux et sombra dans peut être son dernier sommeil.

Les autres entrèrent alors dans la chambre pour voir Mante se tenir sur lui en le fixant d'un air inquiet.

Toka: Koji!

Po: Est-ce que le rituel a marché?

Mante répondit sans se retourner.

Mante: Oui; tout dépend de lui maintenant...


	22. Cauchemar insecticide partie 2

Épisode 22 Cauchemar insecticide partie 2

Koji ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver au même endroit que dans son cauchemar.

Koji: Encore cet endroit et ce sol en pierre.

?: Tu as donc décider de venir me rejoindre?

Il sursauta et se retourna pour voir le même scarabée noir et rouge que d'habitude.

Koji: Ê-Êtes-vous Cong Wo?

Il demanda avec un ton de peur dans la voix.

Il se mit à sourire.

Cong Wo: Alors même un enfant connais mon nom? Quel honneur.

Le jeune scarabée afficha soudain un regard provocant et se mit en position de combat.

Koji: Désolé, mais je dois vous sortir de ma tête!

Cong Wo lâcha un chuintement.

Cong Wo: Si tu le souhaite, fils!

Déclara le démon en se position pour le combat aussi.

Koji fonça vers lui en lâchant un cri de guerre.

Dans le monde réel, il se mit à gémir.

Mante: Le combat a commencer!

Toka transpira.

Toka: Aller, Koj'!

Dans le rêve, Koji tenta d'attaquer Cong Wo, mais ce dernier lui flanqua un coup dans le ventre et le projeta loin.

Koji: Bon sang! Il cogne fort.

Soudain, le démon apparut devant lui et lui agrippa la gorge.

Cong Wo: Tu es dans ma partie de ta tête; c'est normal que je sois plus fort.

Il ne se laissa pas faire et mordit la main de Cong Wo, le forçant à le lâcher, et lui fit un Samoan Drop.

Koji: Si tu crois pouvoir me battre si facilement, tu te trompes!

Dans le monde réel, il continua de gémir en transpirant.

Neyo: Est-ce qu'il est en train de gagner?

Mante: Je sais pas.

De retour dans le rêve, Cong Wo tenta de frapper Koji à plusieurs reprises en vain avant de le toucher dans le ventre.

Il l'agrippa ensuite par la gorge et le souleva dans les airs avant de le fracasser au sol.

Cong Wo: C'est la fin; je vais faire de toi un membre de ma famille!

Déclara-t-il en commençant à introduire son pouvoir en lui avec sa main sur sa gorge.

Dans le monde réel, le visage du pauvre scarabée commença à devenir pâle.

Mante: Oh non! Il est en train de perdre!

Po: C'est affreux! On doit faire quelque chose!

Toka: C'est vrai! Fais quelque chose, Mante!

Mante: Je peux rien! Koji doit vaincre Cong Wo sinon-

Soudain, pendant que les autres se disputaient, Vipère se jeta sur Koji et l'embrassa.

Dans le rêve, il sentit un choc en lui et la force lui revint.

Il agrippa la main de Cong Wo et la repoussa.

Cong Wo: Quoi?!

Soudain, les poings du jeune scarabée prirent un feu blanc et il envoya une rafale de coups au démon.

Une fois assez amoché, Koji Cogna Cong Wo à travers la poitrine.

Après quelques secondes, le démon se changea en fumée noire et une grand lumière enveloppa notre héro.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir Vipère en train de l'embrasser.

Cette dernière ouvrit également les yeux et brisa le baisser immédiatement.

Vipère: Koji! Tu vas bien?

Ce dernier se releva un peu avec un sourire.

Koji: Oui, je vais bien.

Po le prit soudain en gros câlin.

Po: J'ai cru qu'on t'avais perdu!

Koji: Po! Je t'aime bien aussi, mais j'ai besoin de respirer!

Po: Ah oui! Désolé!

Il le lâcha.

Toka: T'as renvoyer ce démon chez lui, Koj'?

Il hocha la tête.

Koji: Ouais! De plein fouet!

Mante ne semblait pas si heureux en revanche.

Mante: (J'aimerais être d'accord, mais en réalité, il y aura toujours une partie de ce monstre en lui qui ne partira jamais.)

Po: Bon, et si on allait manger un morceau pour célébrer la réussite de Koji?

Koji: D'accord, mais c'est moi qui choisit le resto.

Déclara-t-il en quittant la chambre avec les autres.

En partant, Suya ne put s'empêcher de fixer Vipère.

Cette dernière le remarqua.

Vipère: Un problème, Suya?

Suya: Non, rien.


	23. Musique!

Épisode 23 Musique!

C'était une belle journée dans la vallée de la paix gardée par les plus grand maîtres de Kung Fu.

Ayant une journée de congé, nos héros, les défenseurs de la vallée, furent convaincus par Koji de faire quelque chose de spécial; de la musique en groupe.

Le petit groupe était donc réuni au centre de la vallée pour faire un peu de musique.

Koji était le chanteur du groupe; Toka le guitariste; Suya jouait de la flûte; Neyo jouait du tuba et Alena était la batteuse.

Le groupe s'en sortait bien jusqu'à ce qu'Alena fit soudain une fausse note.

Tout les autres s'arrêtèrent pour la regarder.

Alena: Qu'y a-t-il? Pourquoi arrêtez-vous de jouer?

Suya: Heu, je crois que tu as jouer une fausse note.

Expliqua la chouette.

Koji: Bah, c'est pas grave; oublions cet accidents et reprenons.

Demanda le scarabée avant de recommencer la musique.

La bande recommença à jouer jusqu'à ce que la panthère fit une autre fausse note.

Alena: Je suis pas vraiment la meilleure pour jouer de la batterie.

Suya: Essais donc ma flûte.

Dit-t-elle en donnant sa flûte à Alena.

Cette dernière essaya, mais fit encore des fausses notes.

Neyo: Pourquoi ne pas essayer mon tuba?

Alena l'essaya, mais fit encore des fausses notes.

Toka: Guitare?

Alena essaya et fit un son si puissant que ça brisa des vitres.

Alena: Vous pouvez me dire à quoi sert cette épisode?


	24. Spectral

Épisode 24 Spectral

Aujourd'hui, en cette belle journée ensoleillée, nos 5 héros prenaient un repos bien mérité après un entrainement intense.

Neyo faisait un dessin avec une de ses aiguilles; Suya piquait un petit roupillon sur une branche; Alena tenta de méditer; Koji jouait de la guitare en boit et Toka observait l'horizon sur la barrière de la zone d'entrainement.

Shifu: MES ÉLÈVES!

Le cri soudain provoqua une réaction en chaîne; Toka chuta de la barrière; Koji fit plusieurs mauvaises notes; Alena tomba sur le dos; Suya chuta de la branche et Neyo déchira sa feuille.

Shifu: Oh, toutes mes excuses, mais j'ai une urgence à vous dire.

Déclara le maître tandis que les défenseurs, les cyclones et le dragon guerrier vinrent le joindre.

Shifu: Les habitants de la ville Pongno ont affirmer avoir aperçut Spectral, le serpent fantôme dans une grotte proche.

Neyo: Qui est Spectral?

Shifu: Spectral est une sorte de serpent démon qui aime dévorer les êtres reptiliens et possède un venin plus puissant que tous ceux qui existent. C'est pourquoi vous allez devoir être prudents pour le neutraliser.

Tous: Oui, Maître!

Déclarèrent-t-ils tous avant de partir vers la ville de Pongno.

* * *

Un jour plus tard, nos 10 héros arrivèrent à la ville de Pongno et devant la grande caverne où devait résider Spectral.

Mante: D'après Maître Shifu, c'est ici qu'on devrait trouver Spectral.

Une fois dans la grotte, plusieurs chemins se présentaient devant nos amis.

Tigresse: On va devoir se séparer en groupes.

Nos héros se séparèrent donc en groupes: Mante et Singe, Tigresse et Po, Toka et Grue, Koji et Vipère, Suya et Neyo et Alena seule.

Du côté du scarabée et du serpent, ce premier regarda aux alentours en tenant une torche.

Koji: Garde un œil ouvert; il n'est peut être pas loin.

Vipère: D'accord.

Après un moment de marche, nos deux héros arrivèrent dans une partie large et illuminée de la grotte.

Koji: Wow!

Dit-t-il en jetant sa torche par terre.

Vipère: Tu crois qu'il est ici?

Koji J'en sais rien.

?: On me cherche?

Les deux amis sursautèrent en entendant une voix surgir de nulle part.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir une espèce de serpent orangé et rouge avec des yeux vert émeraude.

Koji: Ê-Êtes-vous Spectral?

Le serpent sourit.

Spectral: En chaire et sans os. Hehehehe.

Vipère et Koji se mirent en position de combat.

Vipère: Nous sommes là pour vous neutraliser!

Le serpent fantôme se mit à rire.

Spectral: J'aimerais vous voir essayer; enfin quelqu'un qui vient me combattre au lieu de fuir.

Déclara-t-il en fonçant vers les deux maîtres de Kung Fu.


	25. Pourquoi?

Épisode 25 Pourquoi?

Dès que le serpent fantôme, Spectral, arriva jusqu'au scarabée et la vipère, un violent combat rapproché commença.

Malgré le fait d'être supérieur en nombre, Koji et Vipère ne parvint pas à dominer Spectral.

Au bout d'un moment, le démon flanqua un coup de queue au scarabée, le projetant contre la paroi de la grotte.

Vipère tenta de profiter de l'ouverture pour attaquer Spectral, mais ce dernier l'évita et enroula son corps sur le sien pour l'immobiliser.

Spectral: Génial; les serpents femelles sont mes proies favorites.

Déclara-t-il en léchant le visage de Vipère.

Avant de pouvoir prendre une bouchée, Koji intervint en agrippant le démon par la gorge.

Koji: Même pas en 100 ans!

Déclara-t-il en libérant Vipère du démon.

Toutefois, ce dernier planta ses crocs dans l'épaule du jeune scarabée.

Koji: AAARGH!

Hurla-t-il de douleur avant de repousser Spectral et rejoindre Vipère.

Vipère: Koji! Tu es blesser!

S'exclama-t-elle en voyant sa blessure.

Il mit sa main sur son épaule et sentit un liquide dessus qui lui coulait dans le dos.

Il savait qu'il devait sans doute s'agir de son sang.

Koji: Ça va; c'est pas très profond.

Vipère: Koji! Tu ne vas pas bien; rappelle-toi de ce que Shifu a dit; Spectral possède le venin le plus dangereux connu!

Ces mots choquèrent le scarabée.

Koji: T'inquiète; je vais tenir le coup!

La demoiselle serpent allait argumenter à nouveau, mais Spectral leur fonça dessus avant qu'elle ne put.

Rapidement, Spectral cogna Vipère avec sa queue et engagea un combat avec le scarabée.

Au cours de la lutte, Spectral parvint à mordre Koji à 3 reprises; sur son bras droit, sur sa jambe gauche et dans sa côte gauche.

Voyant la situation tourner mal, Vipère cogna Spectral fortement et emmena Koji dans une zone éloignée.

Elle le fit s'asseoir contre la paroi.

Koji: N-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Vipère.

Dit-t-il faiblement, le venin commençant à faire effet.

Vipère: Ça ne va pas, Koj'; je dois soigner tes blessures et vite.

Déclara-t-elle en prenant une serviette, y mettant un peu de son propre venin et commença à la frotter sur les blessures.

Vipère: J'espère que mon venin sera assez fort pour vaincre celui de Spectral.

Koji: Merci, infirmière.

Répondit-t-il en riant avec Vipère.

Toutefois, la rigolade fut de courte durée car Spectral réapparut de derrière un rocher, rampant derrière Vipère.

Koji le vit rapidement.

Koji: ATTENTION!

Hurla-t-il en poussant Vipère hors du chemin et cogna Spectral au visage avec sa corne, lui brisant une dent.

Vipère reprit rapidement et regarda son ami de dos, voyant qu'il avait repousser Spectral.

Vipère: Koji! Tu m'as sauver!

Toutefois, le scarabée ne répondit pas.

Vipère: Koji?

Soudain, il se retourna lentement vers le serpent.

Elle afficha immédiatement un regard d'horreur en le voyant saigner de la poitrine.

Ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose; Koji a été mordu dans la poitrine.

Le scarabée s'écroula alors par terre.

Vipère: KOJI!

Hurla-t-elle en rampant jusqu'à lui en lui tenant le visage avec sa queue.

Il ouvrit faiblement ses yeux et regarda dans les yeux jade de Vipère.

Koji: V-Vipère? P-Pourquoi fait-t-il si froid tout d'un coup?

Elle dû se retenir pour ne pas pleurer.

Vipère: Tiens bon, Koj'; je-je vais te sortir de là.

Le scarabée lâcha un rire.

Koji: Je crois pas, non.

Vipère ne pu se retenir et commença à pleurer.

Vipère: K-Koji, pitié! Ne meurs pas!

Koji passa alors sa main sur le visage du reptile pour essuyer ses larmes.

Koji: O-On a passer des mois ensemble, c-c'était cool...

Une larme coula alors de son œil droit.

Koji: Reste...en...vie...Vipère...

Dit-t-il dans un dernier souffle avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser tomber la tête pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir.

Vipère resta silencieuse pour quelques secondes avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Vipère: KOJIIIIII!

Toka: Koji?!

Vipère se retourna pour voir le reste du groupe arriver en courant.

Tous se regroupèrent autour du scarabée.

Toka le regarda d'un air choqué.

Toka: Vipère! Est-ce qu'il est...

Voyant les yeux remplis de larmes de la dame serpent, le léopard des neiges comprit immédiatement la réponse.

Il fixa le cadavre de son meilleur ami et commença à pleurer comme ses amis, les 5 et Po.

Au même moment, Spectral se releva derrière eux et sourit.

Spectral: La seule raison pour laquelle vous vivez encore est parce que c'est une torture pour vous de vivre sans votre petit copain insecte.

Après avoir entendu ses mots, Toka se releva sans se retourner.

Toka: Tais-toi...

Son poil se hérissa et Spectral commença à sentir une forte aura en lui.

Spectral: Qu'est-ce que...

Toka: TU VAS PAYER POUR ÇA!

Hurla-t-il en tournant sa tête pour regarder l'assassin de son meilleur ami avec les yeux plein de rage...


	26. Union

Épisode 26 Union

Tout le monde fixa silencieusement Toka et Spectral en train de se fixer.

Ce dernier se mit a ricaner un peu.

Spectral: Ça devient intéressant! J'ignorais qu'il suffisait de terrasser un insecte insignifiant pour faire face à un combattant hors-pair!

Toka: Un insecte insignifiant? Koji?

Demanda-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Toka: TU PARLE DE KOJI?!

Hurla-t-il en fonçant sur le démon et lui asséna un puissant coup dans l'estomac qui lui fit cracher du sang.

Toutefois, il répliqua avec un coup de queue au visage de son adversaire.

Ce dernier ne sentit pas grand chose et envoya un coup de pied au démon qui le projeta plus loin.

Après avoir reprit son souffle, Spectral regarda Toka et fut surprit de voir des larmes dans ses yeux.

Po le regarda.

Po: Toka...

Ce dernier ne perdit pas plus de temps et affronta le démon en corps-à-corps à nouveau.

Spectral eu du mal à tenir tête à la rage du léopard des neiges.

Éventuellement, ce dernier parvint à clouer Spectral sous son poids et commença à le frapper répétitivement au visage.

Après 1 minute entière, il arrêta de frapper le démon maintenant inconscient.

Il reprit son souffle avant de se retourner vers le reste du groupe.

Il marcha alors jusqu'à eux l'air triste.

Po: T'as réussis, mon vieux!

Toutefois, l'heure n'était pas joviale...

Toka ne put s'empêcher de fixer le cadavre de son meilleur ami.

Après de longues secondes secondes de silences, Po se mit à chanter See You Again de Wiz Khalifa avec Toka en honneur au jeune scarabée décédé.

Au cours de la chanson, des flashbacks de lui défilèrent, de sa naissance à son dernier combat en passant par les moments d'entrainement qu'il a eu avec ses amis.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que tout les autres, même Alena et Tigresse, se mettent à pleurer.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au milieu de nulle part, Koji flottait dans le néant sur son dos les yeux fermés.

Près de lui se tenait son démon intérieur Cong Wo.

Il fixait son hôte.

Cong Wo: Koji...Quand tu t'es sacrifié pour protéger ton amie...Quand tu leur a dit adieux...Ton chagrin, je l'ai ressentit.

Dit-t-il à son hôte inactif.

Cong Wo: Je ne veux pas que tu laisse tes êtres chères avec ce sentiment. Je vais exaucer ton vœu; je t'offre ma vie.

Déclara-t-il en mettant ses mains sur la poitrine du scarabée.

Cong Wo: Vois ceci en remerciement pour m'avoir libérer. Accepte mon cadeau, jeune héro.

Ses mains se mirent à briller.

* * *

De retour dans le monde réel, Vipère pleurait sur la poitrine de Koji.

Koji: V-Vipère?

Dès qu'il prononça ce nom, tout les autres cessèrent de pleurer.

Toka fut le premier à se retourner vers lui.

Toka: Koji?

Ce dernier se releva un peu pour regarder ses camarades.

Koji: C'est pas que je déteste être le centre d'attention, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il fut soudain prit en câlin par Vipère.

Vipère: Koji!

Le scarabée lui fit un câlin en retour.

Koji: Vipère!

Toka fut le suivant.

Toka: Koji!

Koji: Toka!

Po: Koji!

Koji: Po!

Suya: Koji!

Koji: Suya!

Un rhino vint lui faire un câlin aussi.

Rhino: Koji!

Koji: Vous le rhino qui vient de sortir de nul part!

Toka prit alors son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

Toka: Allez; prenons Spectral et rentrons au palais.

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

Voyant son nemesis K.O. le jeune scarabée sourit.

Koji: Je savais que tu le battrais, Tok,.

Déclara-t-il en tendant son poing vers son ami.

Ce dernier lui sourit et colla son poing contre celui de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Un jour après, Spectral fut envoyé en prison et nos amis rentrèrent chez eux pour soigner Koji et raconter leur succès à Shifu.

5 jours après, Koji avait recouvert de ses blessures et nos héros profitèrent d'une journée de repos.

Ils faisaient leurs passe-temps habituels; Neyo dessinait sur une feuille de papier; Koji jouait de la guitare; Suya piquait une sieste sur une branche; Alena méditait et Toka observait le soleil se coucher depuis la barricade de la zone d'entrainement.

Toka: Je ne me fatigue jamais de cette vue splendide.

Il fut soudain rejoint par son vieux copain, Po.

Po: Salut, Tok'.

Le salua-t-il en posant un bol de boulettes de viandes.

Toka: Salut, Po.

Po: Tu veux qu'on partage?

Demanda-t-il en prenant une boulette.

Il accepta et en prit une aussi.

Po: Tant qu'on y est, allons les partager avec les autres.

Peu après, les défenseurs, les 5 cyclones et le dragon guerrier mangèrent des boulettes de viandes comme un pique-nique.

Suya: C'était vraiment bon!

Neyo: La suite c'est quoi?

Leur leader réfléchi un instant.

Toka: Et bien, on continue de s'entraîner pour devenir encore plus topissimes qu'on ne l'est déjà.

Koji: Je suis d'accord avec ce plan!

Déclara-t-il en tendant son poing vers son ami.

Ce dernier sourit et colla son poing contre celui du scarabée.

Suya vint alors mettre son aile contre les deux poings.

Ils furent rejoins par le hérisson aussi.

Alena hésita une seconde, mais mit son poing aussi, complétant le groupe.

Les 5 amis sourirent tous les uns aux autres.

Po: C'est trop chouette! Est-ce que je peux me joindre aussi?

Toka: Bien sûr.

Le panda mit alors son poing contre les autres.

Ils furent rejoins par les 5 cyclones.

Puis, Zeng le messager, vint mettre son poing aussi.

Les 10 héros le fixèrent curieusement.

Zeng: Quoi? Parce que je suis un messager ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas de sentiments.

Tous les maîtres se mirent à rire.


End file.
